Dos Veces Bendecida
by Srita Maddox1326
Summary: El viaje a su libertad se iniciaba. La ruta, el calor la llevan a quitarse el sostén mientras conduce, con la buena fortuna que el viento lo lleva y lo deposita en El parabrisas de los dos hombres más hermosos que Jamás viera. El sensual y breve encuentro con los hermanos Whitlock, siete años atrás, hizo arder la sangre en Alice. Una promesa fue hecha ese día, pero ella la h
1. Chapter 1

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Aquí esta otra de mis adaptaciones Disfrútenla y gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. M.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**DOS VECES BENDECIDA**_

_**RESUMEN**_

El viaje a su libertad se iniciaba. La ruta, el calor la llevan a quitarse el sostén mientras conduce, con la buena fortuna que el viento lo lleva y lo deposita en

El parabrisas de los dos hombres más hermosos que

Jamás viera.

El sensual y breve encuentro con los hermanos

Whitlock, siete años atrás, hizo arder la sangre en

Alice. Una promesa fue hecha ese día, pero ella la ha olvidado. En esta ocasión, los audaces hermanos, no se detendrán ante nada, hasta verla cumplida.

Lo que Alice no sabe es que no hará el amor con dos hombres, sino con dos hombres pertenecientes a una antigua raza de hombres lobos. ¿Podrá aceptar Alice perder su amada libertad reconociendo que su propia sangre es quien ha llamado a esos hermosos hombres a ella?

PRÓLOGO

Alice se peinó con los dedos el pelo, amando la forma en que el viento los empujaba a través de las sedosas hebras. Volando sobre la autopista I-80 desde Nueva York hacia California, hacia una nueva ciudad, un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo estilo de vida, Alice se sentía verdaderamente viva por primera vez en su vida.

La radio comenzó con interferencias, y ella luchó con el dial en busca de una buena emisora de rock duro. Ese era uno de los problemas con estas solitarias extensiones de autopista, no había emisoras decentes dentro del rango. Su mente comenzó a divagar, mientras iba lentamente a través de las frecuencias. Después de trabajar seis años como enfermera, finalmente lo había abandonado todo.

Para empezar, nunca había querido ser enfermera, pero sus padres se habían negado a pagarle cualquier carrera relacionada con el arte, hacia el cual se sentía verdaderamente inclinada. Así que Alice, la siempre obediente hija, fue a la escuela de enfermería, graduándose con honores y viviendo la vida que sus padres querían que viviera.

Sonrió al escuchar los primeros acordes de guitarra de una de sus canciones favoritas. Poniendo al máximo el volumen, cantó a voces la letra de la canción, junto con la banda. Esa era otra de las cosas que sus padres eran incapaces de comprender… sus gustos musicales. Durante años solo había podido escuchar la música que amaba cuando estaba fuera de casa. Así había transcurrido la mayor parte de su vida, tratando de ajustarse a la visión que sus padres tenían de ella, en vez de ser ella misma.

Cuando pasó a ser parte del mundo laboral, descubrió que se gustaba más cuando escuchaba sus propios deseos. Mientras la banda de la radio cantaba acerca de comenzar de nuevo, Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ser una misma se sentía tan bien, que comenzó a hacer planes, apenas dos meses después de graduarse.

La canción llegó a su fin y apagó la radio para acallar todo el parloteo comercial, al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre los últimos años.

Fue una época agotadora, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Había hecho todas las horas extra que pudo, para asistir a clases nocturnas en la escuela de arte. Con su segundo título en mano, buscó entre la más variada gama de trabajos, tanto en la costa este como en la oeste.

Al final, todo valió la pena cuando recibió una excitante oferta de una compañía de la industria del espectáculo, un puesto en el que capitalizaría su interés de toda la vida por el diseño de vestuario y sus habilidades en costura. Sus muestras de diseño le habían reportado un puesto como diseñadora de vestuario y sastre, en una incipiente compañía, en California.

Cediendo al sobrecogedor burbujeo de alegría que crecía en su interior, dejó salir un débil ¡Whoop! Se sintió tan bien, que lo hizo de nuevo, riéndose de si misma, mientras el viento arrebataba sus palabras, llevándolas lejos.

La capota del Mustang descapotable rojo, que se había comprado como recompensa cuando recibió las noticias, estaba bajada, pero el brillante sol quemaba esa franja de carretera en Arizona y la brisa cálida no hacía nada por aliviar el calor, como en un horno. Por supuesto, tenían que necesitarme en agosto. Echó un vistazo a sus mejillas, coloradas por el sol, en el espejo retrovisor.

No hay nada peor que conducir a través del país, en el mes más caluroso del año. Determinada a probarle que estaba en un error, una gota de transpiración resbaló por entre los omóplatos de Alice, hasta ser absorbida por la tela de su sujetador, que se pegaba, empapado, a su piel.

Se retorció e inmediatamente, enmendó su anterior pensamiento. Excepto un sujetador pegajoso. Alice observó atentamente por el espejo retrovisor. Su descapotable y una camioneta azul, a varios metros de distancia, eran los únicos vehículos a la vista en este desierto tramo de autopista. Primero dudó, luego se encogió de hombros. La camioneta estaba bastante lejos, como para que cualquiera en su interior viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que alcanzó hacia arriba, por debajo de la camisa y diestramente, desabrochó el sujetador.

La amplia camisa sin mangas que vestía, le permitió que, en tanto sujetaba el volante con la mano derecha, pudiera deslizar sus dedos hacia dentro, y tras varios cambios de manos más, se las arregló para deslizarse fuera del sostén y sacarlo por debajo de la blusa.

— ¡Oh! —Alice se quedó sin aliento y observó con incredulidad, como una ráfaga errante de viento le arrebataba la prenda de seda de entre los dedos. Mortificada, siguió el progreso de su sujetador, en tanto se alejaba flotando, bailando en el aire, hasta aterrizar suavemente sobre el parabrisas de la camioneta azul.

— ¡Diablos! —el calor subió a sus mejillas.

Para mayor consternación, un esbelto, bronceado e inequívocamente masculino brazo, salió a través de la ventanilla del acompañante y despegó su sujetador del parabrisas. Mirando, horrorizada, notó que el vehículo comenzaba a acelerar.

— ¡Mierda!

Alice dividió su atención, entre la carretera y la camioneta que se acercaba por detrás. Probablemente pensarían que era alguna clase de loca, que les había arrojado el sujetador a propósito. Oh, de acuerdo, podía manejar unos minutos de intenso bochorno. Entonces se le ocurrió. ¿Y si no eran personas agradables? ¿Y si trataban de sacarla de la carretera o algo? El pequeño descapotable, probablemente, podría rebasarlos, pero no estaba segura.

Algunas camionetas podían dar, a un deportivo, una dura competencia. Aunque, generalmente, les costaba más ganar velocidad. Quizás, si esperaba a que estuvieran a su altura y luego pisaba el acelerador afondo, fuera capaz de perderlos.

—Solo un poco más cerca —murmuró, mirando al espejo.

Con una súbita explosión de velocidad, la pickup cruzó al carril izquierdo y se puso lado a lado con su coche. Un sonriente, bronceado adonis, con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, se asomó por la ventanilla, ondeando su sostén.

—Dejaste caer algo.

Alice sintió el calor inflamando sus mejillas, otra vez. Alcanzó uno de los extremos que pendían y Adonis lo dejó ir, sonriendo mientras ella guardaba el trocito de tela, en el bolsillo lateral de su bolso.

— ¡Gracias! —saludo brevemente, al tiempo que apretaba el acelerador.

— ¡Hey, espera!

Dudó, pero esos condenados ojos azules eran demasiado tentadores y sintió que disminuía la velocidad, hasta que los vehículos estuvieron a la par nuevamente.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está nuestra recompensa?

Echando un vistazo más allá, hacia el hombre que sostenía el volante, su atención fue atraída una vez más, por un brillante par de ojos azules. ¿Cómo diablos podían haber dos de esos espléndidos hombres de infarto? El diablo la estaba tentando, definitivamente, y ella estaba con el estado de ánimo exacto para aceptar su oferta. Devolviendo la mirada a la carretera, sabía que actuaba estúpidamente, pero fue incapaz de resistir al diablillo en su interior, que la urgía a seguirles el juego.

— ¿Qué queréis a cambio? —gritó.

Los hombres compartieron una mirada y luego le obsequiaron un par de sonrisas, idénticamente deslumbrantes.

—Danos un vistazo —gritó Adonis, señalando sus pechos con la barbilla.

El calor que quemaba sus mejillas, cayó abruptamente hasta sus pechos, inundándola y haciendo que sus pezones hormiguearan. A pesar que una calmada y lógica voz en su cabeza la instaba a ser precavida, se descubrió a sí mismo devolviéndoles la sonrisa. Eran tan condenadamente bellos, con su pelo desteñido por el sol, todo desgreñado y su piel bronceada.

La luz que bailaba en sus ojos era juguetona y traviesa, ni oscura ni peligrosa. Sus instintos decían que estos tipos no la dañarían, y después de trabajar años en una profesión que no le agradaba, porque no tuvo las agallas para enfrentar a su padre y seguir sus sueños, Alice había decidido que nunca ignoraría sus instintos otra vez.

— ¿Qué diablos? —se dijo en voz baja. A los veintiocho años estaba en magnífica forma y no era como si los fuera a encontrar otra vez, nunca. Miró hacia delante, luego revisó el espejo retrovisor. Aún eran los únicos vehículos en la carretera. Rápidamente, antes de perder el valor, desabrochó su blusa con una mano y el viento desatado tiró de sus bordes hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos.

Dos largos y agudos silbidos perforaron el aire.

— ¡Estoy enamorado! —aulló Adonis, colgando de la ventanilla del acompañante.

— ¡Hey! —una bronceada mano, empujó al hombre de vuelta a su asiento, y Adonis 2 le brindó una larga y lenta inspección, con la mirada ribeteada en deseo—. ¡Cásate conmigo! —gritó.

—Diablos, no —el pasajero se asomó fuera de la ventana otra vez—. ¡Cásate conmigo!

Alice rio, sintiéndose confiada y sexi y traviesa y atractiva y totalmente libre, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Me casaré con los dos —dijo, sonriéndoles—. ¡Si lográis atraparme! —con eso, pisó el acelerador a fondo y voló por la autopista, viendo como la camioneta azul se convertía en un punto brillante en la distancia. Respiró hondo y gritó, asombrada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero sintiendo como la tensión de años se desperdigaba con el viento.

Concentrándose en la ruta por delante, descubrió que se acercaba velozmente a un camión de carga. Bajando la velocidad, buscó a tientas los botones y volvió a abrochar su blusa. Ese día condujo por seis horas más. Cada vez que mirada el espejo retrovisor, se decía a si misma que no estaba buscando una vieja y estropeada camioneta azul. Los apuestos extraños nunca reaparecieron, y ella pasó el resto del viaje a California, tratando de convencerse que no estaba decepcionada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Aquí esta otra de mis adaptaciones Disfrútenla y gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. M.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**INVITACIÓN**_

Alice remetió los calcetines dentro de sus zapatillas y se encaminó hacia la playa, deleitándose con la sensación de la fría y húmeda arena entre sus dedos. Hoy había una fuerte brisa desde el océano, que la obligó a cerrar su chubasquero y tirar del cierre hasta el final. Santa Mónica en noviembre, le ganaba a Nueva York en invierno, cualquier día, pero así y todo, aún era fresco y el rocío del oleaje lo hacía más frío todavía.

Sin embargo, siempre venía a la playa cuando necesitaba pensar.

Dentro de dos breves horas, Hartmann Historical Designs cerraría por vacaciones, y ella seguía sin decidir si aceptaba la invitación de sus padres o no. Después de siete largos años, la habían perdonado finalmente, por abandonar su carrera y viajar a California para vivir con los hippies. Rio.

Incluso para los de su propia generación, sus padres sonaban anticuados. La llamada de su madre llegó, hacía dos semanas, después de que les escribiera para contarles que tenía seis semanas libres, invitándola a pasar ese tiempo en Nueva York. Alice estaba indecisa, por un lado le gustaban los benignos inviernos californianos. Nunca extrañó el frío, lluvioso, nevadizo y helado clima de Nueva York en esa época.

Pero la nieve en la cabaña de Connecticut, esa sí la echaba en falta, en ocasiones. Aparentemente, sus padres tenían un torbellino de fiestas, a las que estaban obligados a asistir estas vacaciones, y se quedarían en la cuidad. Otra razón por la que era renuente a ir.

Nunca fue la mariposa social que eran sus padres, su padre especialmente. La idea de soportar esas interminables reuniones, le provocaba escozor. Pero los extrañaba. Quedó muy sorprendida, ante la repentina nostalgia que sintió, al oír la voz de su madre en el teléfono.

Durante los últimos años, solo había recibido de sus padres tarjetas de Navidad y de cumpleaños, aunque por su parte les había escrito regularmente, cada tantos meses, para hacerles saber cómo se encontraba. Oír a su madre, trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, incluso su padre había levantado el teléfono, lo suficiente para decir hola y dejarle saber que, sí, la quería en casa también.

Una pequeña ola, más ambiciosa que el resto, alcanzó sus pies, instándola a hundir los dedos en la arena, que comenzó a arremolinarse. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Tenía que ir. Quería verlos. La amaban, a pesar de su elección de vida. Ella los amaba también, y ninguno se estaba haciendo más joven.

Con la decisión tomada, fue hacia el banco de madera, donde se sentó a esperar que sus pies secaran, para así volver a ponerse el calzado. Luego de recoger el coche en el aparcamiento, rehízo su camino, de vuelta al trabajo.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina, para escuchar música navideña a todo volumen en la radio, y para ver a su asistente, Bella, bailando y cantando a todo pulmón, alrededor de la habitación. Cuando la vio, dejó salir un chillido, corrió hacia ella, y tomándola por los brazos, comenzó a dar saltitos.

— ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos!..-Alice supo de inmediato a que se refería, pero no podía creerlo del todo.

— ¿W&W Producciones? ¿Lo conseguimos?

— ¡Sí! —chilló Bella, aún saltando—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que una sensación, de alegría y alivio, mezcladas, la inundaba. Por fin. Finalmente habían conseguido un contrato, con una poderosa compañía de Hollywood, para diseñar y producir el vestuario de una película de alto presupuesto.

— ¡Diantres, Bella! Quería decírselo yo.

Al oír la voz, Alice giró hacia el sonido. Rosalie Hale, la robusta y regordeta rubia, entró a la oficina y le dio un breve abrazo.

—Lo lograste —insistió—. Michael dijo que en W&W adoraron tus diseños. Está escrito en el contrato, a instancias suyas y no necesitaron retorcerme el brazo para convencerme, de que… ¡tú estarás al frente del proyecto, niña!

—No lo puedo creer —suspiró—. ¡Es genial!

—Lo que no podrás creer es tu presupuesto, Aly. ¡Es para morirse! Nunca tuvimos un contrato igual. ¡Estamos jugando en las grandes ligas!

Un ceño arrugó su frente, cuando la realidad de la situación por fin la golpeó.

—Si lo hacemos bien. Todavía podemos arruinarlo todo...-Bella rio.

—De ninguna manera. Te conozco, Aly. No nos darás tregua, a ninguno de nosotros, hasta que todo este encaminado. Coserás cada puntada tú misma, si es necesario. —Puso un brazo alrededor de cada una de sus jefas—. ¡Todo resultará perfecto! Rosalie sonrió.

—Bella está en lo cierto, Aly. Quiero que uses este tiempo libre para relajarte. Te necesito de vuelta en febrero, fresca y concentrada. Carlos vendrá el primer día después de las vacaciones, así podrás ordenar los tejidos con él, y ya estoy buscando costureras adicionales para aligerar la carga. Seleccionaré las mejores candidatas y organizaremos las entrevistas a tu regreso.

Alice asintió confiadamente, aunque su cabeza estaba llena de

Imágenes de posibles desastres.

—De acuerdo. Estaré lista —sonrió irónicamente—. Es bueno que haya decidido ir a Nueva York. Si me quedó aquí, me preocuparé tanto que a la vuelta, chicas, seré un caso mental.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido ir? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí. —Alice sacudió la cabeza—. Fue tonto preocuparse por ello. Tengo treinta y cinco años. Puede ser embarazoso al principio, pero tomaron la iniciativa así que, al menos uno de ellos debe estar listo para oír lo que tengo que decir. No quiero que nuestro único contacto por el resto de nuestras vidas, sean un par de cartas y tarjetas al año.

—Bien. —Rosalie y Bella compartieron una mirada—.Esperábamos que decidieras eso. —Rosalie echó un vistazo al reloj de pared—. ¡Ey! Son las seis y uno, estamos oficialmente de vacaciones.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar juntas? —Fue la sugerencia de Alice—. Todas saldremos de la ciudad, así que esta será la última oportunidad de reunirnos, hasta que volvamos de las vacaciones.

—Vamos —respondieron Bella y Rosalie simultáneamente.

—Deja que recoja el bolso Aly —dijo Rosalie, riendo—, y luego cerramos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

REGRESO A CASA

El aeropuerto de La Guardia estaba abarrotado con pasajeros de vacaciones, y Alice suspiró, mientras se aprestaba para pasar a través de otra aglomeración humana. Respirando aliviada, al avistar la salida, rápidamente se encamino hacia ella y llamó al primer taxista que divisó. El hombre se apresuró a tomar sus bolsas, depositándolas en el maletero y la ayudó a acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

—Nichols Park. —Dio al conductor, el nombre del elegante suburbio que sus padres llamaban hogar—. Al 1312 de Stamden. —El taxista asintió, poniendo en marcha el taxímetro. Recostándose en el asiento, Alice se relajó.

Sus padres ofrecieron recogerla, pero era menos complicado tomar un taxi. Especialmente con la seguridad tan estricta de los aeropuertos, en estos días. Sacando el libro que estaba leyendo actualmente, encendió la diminuta luz para leer que compró en la tienda de regalos y se dispuso a concentrarse en la historia durante la hora de viaje hasta casa.

Después de pagar al taxista y que este se hubiera alejado, permaneció de pie en la entrada, mirando hacia arriba, a la casa, en la mortecina luz del atardecer. Una capa de diez centímetros de nieve cubría el patio delantero. No recordaba lo hermoso que podía ser el lugar, en invierno. Un brillo dorado, proveniente de la ventana, la atrajo, y levantando sus maletas, subió los escalones cautelosamente. La puerta del frente se abrió, antes incluso, de hacer sonar el timbre.

— ¡Alice! —Lilian Brandon, abrazó a su hija afectuosamente— Estoy tan feliz de que decidieras venir.

—Yo también, mamá. —Alice apretó el abrazo.

—Bien. —Lilian retrocedió después de un momento— ¡Entra! No te quedes allí, en el frío.

Entrando al vestíbulo, saludó al hombre parado en la arcada que conducía a la sala de estar.

—Hola, papá.

Harold Brandon asintió, en forma escueta. —Alice…-Se quedaron de pie, mirándose uno al otro, incómodo.

—Harold —el tono de Lilian era admonitorio—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

El padre de Alice frunció el ceño. —No puedo evitarlo, Lilian. Supongo que todavía estoy un poco enojado.

—Harold, prometiste no…

—Está bien, mamá —interrumpió—. Quizás sea mejor que dejemos todo salir y lo resolvamos, para que pueda disfrutar del resto de mi estancia. —Su madre cerró la puerta y Alice se acercó a su padre, enfrentándolo.

—Lamento que pienses que desperdiciaste tu dinero, papá. Traté de decirte lo que realmente quería y no me escuchaste — adelantándose, apoyó la mano sobre su brazo—. Y no fue un desperdicio, la enfermería me sacó adelante mientras seguía estudiando. Por eso, te estoy muy agradecida. Pero amo lo que hago ahora y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Solo espero, que sepas comprender.

La expresión, en el rostro de su padre, se suavizó. —Es solo que… ¿tenía que ser en el mundo del espectáculo, Aly? Ya sabes como son esas personas.

Ella no pudo contener la profunda y opulenta carcajada, que sobresaltó a su padre.

—Papá, creo que tienes una idea equivocada de cómo estoy involucrada en la industria. Diseño y confecciono el vestuario para producciones teatrales, entusiastas de S.C.A1, y algunas empresas que están relacionadas con algún periodo del tiempo en particular. De hecho, hasta la semana pasada, nunca habíamos tenido un contrato para una película de Hollywood.

—Pasó un brazo alrededor de él—. Tengo treinta y cinco años, papá. No voy de fiesta, ni recibo proposiciones. Paso el tiempo en la oficina o en el taller de costura, rompiéndome la espalda para vestir a personas que ni siquiera veo...-Harold sonrió mansamente.

—Supongo que nunca lo pensé realmente. —Él también puso su brazo alrededor de ella—. Pero, ¿se me permite odiar el hecho de que vivas al otro lado del continente?

—Mmmm… de acuerdo, siempre y cuando, no me odies a mí...-Su padre la acercó, abrazándola fuerte.

—Jamás, cielito —suspiró—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tu viejo es un maniático del control, y me tomó un tiempo asimilar el hecho que no volverías y harías lo que yo quisiera.

Lilian se adelantó, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Oh, Harold —elevando una mano, la posó sobre su mejilla.

El padre de Alice se aclaró la garganta. —Bien. Basta de lágrimas. Acomodemos a Alice, que luego las llevaré, a las dos, a cenar.

1 **(SCA) ****Sociedad para el Anacronismo Creativo. **Es la mayor de las sociedades de reconstrucción y

Reinterpretación medieval, establecida en 1968, en el hogar de Diana Pastón. La sociedad ha crecido a

Más de 40.000 miembros en todo el mundo. Abarcando la sociedad medieval en Europa y el medio

Oriente, hasta aproximadamente los años 1.600 D.C.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

ATRAPADA

— ¿Alice? ¿En qué piensas?..- Alice se miró fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero en su dormitorio. El vestido plateado brillaba mientras se movía, acentuando los suaves montículos de sus pechos, destellando desde la curva de sus caderas. No podía creer que pudiera llevar algo como esto y quitárselo, pero tenía que admitir que esto la satisfacía perfectamente. Su madre había hecho un trabajo excelente.

—Espero no haber sido demasiado presuntuosa. —Lilian revoloteó las manos nerviosamente, alisando arrugas inexistentes en su propio vestido—. Solamente pensé, por tus cartas, que no ibas a funciones como esta nunca y tenía miedo de que no tuvieras nada que ponerte, y… oh, ¿no estás enfadada, verdad? Harold pensó que podría parecer como si te tratáramos como a un caso de caridad, pero los padres deberían ser capaz de comprar regalos para sus niñas, ¿verdad? Y tenemos siete años de dar regalos para ponernos al día y…

—Mamá. —Alice encontró los ojos de su madre en el espejo—. Es precioso. Y no parece caridad. —Se rio—. Estoy aliviada, en realidad. Sabía antes de venir que tendríamos todas esas fiestas a las que ir, y nunca se me ocurrió ir de compras por algo apropiado. Creo que estaba más preocupada por cómo iban a ir las cosas entre nosotros. Estoy contenta de no tener que llevar un abrigo del tío Eleazar esta noche. Lilian juntó las manos.

— ¿Entonces te gusta?..-Alice volvió al espejo.

—Lo adoro.

—Bien. Y... bien, tengo que confesar, hay un par más de vestidos para ti escondidos en mi armario. —Alice arqueó las cejas—Bueno, hay una cena la semana que viene en casa del presidente, y la fiesta anual de Navidad de Junie, y…

Parecía tan preocupada que Alice tuvo que reírse otra vez. —Está bien, mamá. Lo aprecio; realmente lo hago, pero no compres más, ¿de acuerdo? Si me falta algo, podemos ir juntas de compras, y pagaré yo...-Lilian asintió.

—Oh, apresúrate. ¡No puedo esperar para presumir de ti!

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía el pequeño bolso plateado que iba con el vestido.

— ¡Te lo juro, me haces parecer una niña pequeña otra vez! — su tono era gruñón, pero mientras bajaban las escaleras, se obligó a admitir para sí misma que en realidad estaba disfrutando de ser la niñita de sus padres otra vez.

Tres horas más tarde, estando de pie en una esquina de la sala de estar atestada de su tío, ahogándose con el humo y el perfume, lo estaba pensando mejor. Recordaba odiar estas cosas, pero durante años, su mente había pasado por alto exactamente como se sentía fuera de lugar entre los amigos de su familia y parientes.

A pesar de su educación, se consideraba una muchacha simple, con gustos simples. Nunca había estado en las rondas de fiestas, la cirugía plástica, el fumar. Después de las presentaciones iniciales, se había encontrado sin nada que decir a esa gente, ocultándose en una esquina aislada, como hacía cuando era joven.

Y no ayudaba que se siguiera sintiendo como si estuviera siendo observada. Varias veces, había tenido una sensación tan intensa de ser observada que casi se había sentido… acechada. Pero cuando exploró el cuarto, no hubo ninguna vuelta repentina de cabeza, ninguna conversación susurrada. Probablemente, solo eran nervios.

Tal vez un poco aire fresco ayudaría, el cuarto era sofocante. Alice dirigió su camino entre la muchedumbre hacía las grandes puertas que revelaban el jardín. Estaban parcialmente abiertas, para ayudar a aliviar el calor creado por la aglomeración de gente, así que se deslizó al patio enlosado.

Era una noche clara, fría. La luz de la luna bañaba el jardín con el resplandor del ópalo, y Alice se encontró atraída a la fuente. Escogió el camino con cuidado por los escalones, luego anduvo y miró fijamente su reflejo en las brillantes aguas.

—Hermosa, ¿verdad?..-Alice se dio la vuelta cuando la voz habló detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Dije que eres hermosa.

Ella miró fijamente a los penetrantes ojos azules de un hombre que parecía estar cerca de su propia edad. Su pelo era un poco más largo, marrón rojizo, rizos enredados enmarcando una cara profundamente bronceada y una sonrisa matadora. Parecía vagamente familiar. Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Le conozco?..-La sonrisa burlona se ensanchó.

—Sí. —Sus ojos parpadearon hacia algo detrás de ella—. Una vez prometiste casarte conmigo...-Alice se rio.

—Oh, eso es uno bueno. Pero sé que no es verdad porque nunca me lo han propuesto.

—Oh, pero lo hiciste. —Otra voz habló detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta otra vez, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso. Una mano fuerte y bronceada se estiró para estabilizarla, y entonces estuvo mirando un idéntico par de ojos azules brillantes.

—Pero... eres… —Alice se giró, mirando fijamente de un hombre al otro, idénticas imágenes reflejadas, uno y otro. Un recuerdo olvidado comenzó a despertarse, pero un calor que la distraía invadió su brazo donde la carne de ambos se encontraba, haciéndole difícil concentrarse. ¿Dónde había visto a gemelos como estos antes?

El hombre que sostenía su brazo se inclinó hacia ella. —Muévete...-susurró.

Alice estiró el brazo de su asimiento y retrocedió. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? De algún modo, estaban entre ella y la casa ahora.

— ¿Q-qué has dicho?

Ambos la miraron con ojos que eran más brillantes y sonrientes, pero oscuros y llenos de deseo.

—Dijo "muévete".

Algún instinto primario la hizo moverse justo cuando se estiraban hacia ella. Su corazón latió mientras tropezaba por delante de la fuente. Miró hacia atrás, y ellos venían. Despacio, pero moviéndose con un poder elegante y la gracia animal que enviaba su corazón saltando a su garganta. Alice se quitó los tacones y corrió por el camino.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Atormentó a su cerebro, intentando recuperar el débil recuerdo que se había despertado hacía un momento. ¿Dónde había visto aquellos hermosos ojos antes? Entonces le llegó, y se asustó tanto que paró en seco. Seguramente, no podían ser los tipos del camión.

Mientras estaba allí de pie, repasó en su mente aquella tarde calurosa de agosto. Aquellos irresistibles ojos azules, las risas, el pelo. Mierda. Alice no podía imaginarse que todavía la recordaran, incluso que la reconocieran. Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma.

Su corazón comenzó a moverse otra vez, pero esta vez esto no era el miedo lo que pulsaba en sus venas, sino el deseo. Alice se regañó. No sabía nada sobre estos dos, pero eran obviamente obsesivos, para recordarla tanto tiempo. ¿Así que por qué estaba de pie aquí, esperándolos?

Alice se salió del camino, detrás del tronco de uno de los grandes robles que adornaban la propiedad de su tío. Temblando, cerró los ojos, esperando el sonido de sus pasos. Después de que pasaron, salió disparada hacia la casa, a llamar a la policía. Alice casi gritó cuando las manos se cerraron alrededor de cada uno de sus brazos.

—Y ahora, finalmente te hemos cogido. —La voz tenía un tono excitante, y Alice abrió los ojos. Sus captores se presionaron cerca, el calor de sus cuerpos ahuyentando el frío—. No estás asustada, ¿verdad?..-Alice tragó.

—Sí.

Uno de ellos alzó una mano alcanzado el borde de su bajo escote con un dedo cruel.

— ¿Pero?..-¿Había "un pero" en su tono? Alice respiró hondo, queriendo gritar, pero lo soltó como un suspiro. Infierno, sí.

—Pero... —Buscó las palabras que no la hicieran sonar como una idiota.

—Pero realmente nos recuerdas. —El dedo que perfilaba su vestido resbaló justo bajo el borde de la tela. El otro hombre levantó la mano y la pasó por su pelo suave, y el temblor que traspasó su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

—Sí. —Alice suspiró.

— ¿Y? —el hombre que acariciaba su pelo estaba presionado contra ella, su erección pinchándola en la cadera.

—Yo… —La boca de él reclamó la suya, y Alice gimió, encontrando la lengua que empujaba con la suya...-La mano en su pecho se deslizó bajo la tela, cubriendo un seno.

—Mmmm —una voz susurraba en su oído—. He estado queriendo hacer esto durante siete años.

Ella no podía creer que permitiera que esto pasara, pero de repente, sueños que había relegado a los rincones más oscuros de su mente emergieron a la superficie. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, recordaba a estos dos mucho mejor de lo que al principio había admitido. Había soñado con ellos, una y otra vez justo después de su viaje a California, luego con menos frecuencia mientras las cosas vergonzosas que hacía en aquellos sueños la obligaban a empujarlos fuera de su mente.

Alice se inclinó contra la mano en su pecho, profundizando el beso mientras dedos calientes ordeñaban su pezón, convirtiéndolo en un tenso, dolorido pico.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró la boca contra sus labios.

—Alice.

Dos manos se deslizaron a su espalda. Era vagamente consciente de un suave sonido de roce y una ráfaga repentina de aire frío contra sus nalgas le hizo comprender que le habían desabrochado el vestido. Sabía que debería protestar, pero las manos que le acarician las mejillas ahora eran tan calientes, tan tiernas. Ella suspiró y apartó a los dos hombres de ella.

—Esperen

Alice se sentía incorpórea cuando empujó los tirantes de sus hombros y dejó caer el vestido al suelo. Estaba desnuda debajo, esta no era la clase de vestido con la que podías llevar sujetador, no había querido marcas de bragas y nunca llevaba medias.

—T-tengo frío —tartamudeó, de repente impresionada ante sus propias acciones...-Ambos dieron un paso adelante.

—Déjanos mantenerte caliente.

—E-speren. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Podía ver leves diferencias entre ellos ahora. Uno era más delgado y parecía menos serio, su pelo solamente un poco más luminoso en la brillante luz de luna. Él se movió, abrazándola desde atrás, sus manos acariciándole el abdomen justo por encima de los rizos marrón oscuro en su ingle.

—Soy Jasper. —Le mordisqueó la oreja, su aliento caliente enviando espirales de placer hacia la caverna húmeda entre sus piernas—. Pero la mayoría de la gente me llama Jazz.

El otro dio un paso adelante, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su espalda, entre ella y el otro, mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Soy Peter. —La estudió seriamente un momento—. ¿Estás segura sobre esto? —murmuró...-Alice sacudió su cabeza.

—No. —El agradable toque en su abdomen vaciló, y ella se inclinó hacia el hombre detrás de él encontrando los ojos de Peter con audacia al mismo tiempo

— Pero no se detengan...-Él rio entonces, y eso iluminó su cara. Sostuvo su mirada fija mientras se estiraba hacia ella, su mano uniéndose con la de su hermano, ambos deslizándose hacia abajo para cosquillear su coño.

Alice se arqueó y suspiró, permitiéndose olvidar todo excepto su toque.

Los dedos rodearon su clítoris, y movió una pierna envolviéndola alrededor del muslo de Peter. Él levantó una ceja, y ella asintió.

—Por favor.

— ¿Quién? —susurró.

—Los dos.

Jazz gimió y le pellizcó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus índices se deslizaban dentro de ella.

—Dios, Alice. Eres todo lo que nos imaginamos.

—Y más —insistió Peter.

Alice giró su cabeza y besó a Jasper con impaciencia, ávidamente, jadeando cuando sintió el calor que era la boca de Peter cerrándose sobre su pecho.

—Oh, Dios.

Jazz retrocedió, atrayéndolos con él hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada en el enorme roble. La dejó ir brevemente, y la boca de Peter reclamó la suya mientras escuchaba el sonido sordo de los pantalones de Jazz siendo desabrochados y empujados abajo por delante de su erección floreciente. Alice gimió de decepción cuando Peter se separó.

—Gírate —dijo él.

Se giró, y se congeló al ver la polla de Jasper. Había tenido su parte de encuentros sexuales durante años, pero el eje de Jazz empequeñecía fácilmente a todos los otros hombres con los que alguna vez había experimentado. La emoción eléctrica que se descargó por su columna era parte lujuria, parte miedo. ¿Podría tomarlo? Él debía haber sentido su ansiedad, porque dijo:

—No te preocupes. —Sus manos se acercaron a su cintura, y luego él y Peter la levantaron. Levantó las rodillas y separó las piernas, temblando mientras ellos la bajaban hacia el miembro que esperaba.

Aire frío sopló sobre la humedad entre sus muslos. Despacio, Jasper movió con cuidado la punta de su polla dentro de ella. Alice envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dios, su polla era tan gruesa. Con cuidado, dejaron que su peso cayera. Ella gimoteó por la necesidad. Sus labios estirados dolorosamente a su alrededor, pero la incomodidad sólo parecía aumentar el deseo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Susurró...-Ella asintió mudamente, apretando su coño alrededor de él. Jazz gimió.

—Vamos —susurró Alice. Él vaciló un momento, luego asintió, aflojando su asimiento. Peter la dejó ir y dio un paso atrás. Ella enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jasper, cruzando los tobillos justo por debajo de sus nalgas mientras él finalmente enterraba toda su longitud dentro de ella.

—Dios, sí.

Sus manos estaban en su cintura otra vez, manteniéndola estable mientras comenzaba a bombear sus caderas.

—Sí, Jasper —sollozó Alice—. ¡Ah, sí!..-Ella sintió las manos de Peter sobre sus nalgas, separándolas, y luego algo caliente y mojado deslizándose sobre su ano. Jadeó, su coño se convulsionó involuntariamente. Jazz rio en silencio.

—Pienso que le gusta esto, Peter.

— ¿Te gusta, Alice? —Ronroneó Peter—. ¿Te gusta que te lama el culo?

En el pasado, Alice siempre había estado avergonzada para admitir que disfrutaba del juego anal, pero lo que le estaban haciendo se sentía demasiado malditamente bien.

—Sí —susurró con urgencia—. Oh, sí.

La lengua de Peter chasqueó rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el ahora palpitante frunce, los músculos de su coño bailaban con cada golpe. Jasper gimió.

— ¡Oh, infiernos, sí! —su ritmo aumentó, las caderas poderosas bombeando rápidamente, su enorme polla sumergiéndose tan profundamente que casi hacía daño, e incluso satisfaciendo a Alice de un modo en el que nunca había sido satisfecha antes, así que se mordió el labio para no gritar, con miedo de que pararan. Era una tortura, pero era una tortura exquisita.

—Oh, Dios. —Tembló mientras su mundo se ceñía al corazón caliente entre sus piernas y el latido pulsante entre sus nalgas. Cuando la lengua de Peter desapareció, y la punta de un amplio dedo se insinuó dentro de ella, fue más de lo que pudo tomar. Onda tras onda de placer golpeó a través de ella y se arqueó, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso de regocijo mientras la semilla caliente de Jasper estallaba dentro de ella.

Peter se puso de pie y la ayudó a apoyarse mientras ella y Jasper temblaban con su liberación. Cuando hubieron recuperado un mínimo de control, Jazz la levantó con cuidado y la puso sobre el suelo.

—Gracias —dijo, sus manos todavía sosteniéndola por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada, no queriendo que viera su desesperación, esa hambre repentina, desenfrenada que nunca había sentido antes.

— ¡Eh! —Su mano ahuecó con cuidado su barbilla, girándola para afrontarlo—. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Esto fue hermoso.

—Y no tiene que terminar. —El aliento de Peter en su oído envió una oleada de lujuria por el cuerpo de Alice que la dejó sin respiración.

—No entienden —dijo, encontrando la mirada fija de Jazz—. No me avergüenzo.

Él hizo una inspiración inestable ante la mirada en sus ojos. —Oh, infiernos, Alice. No me mires así.

Ella no entendía el miedo repentino en sus ojos. — ¿Qué está mal?

Su mirada fija parpadeaba sobre Peter, y Alice se dio vuelta. — ¿Qué es esto?..-Por favor, Dios, no dejes que esto sea una especie de broma terrible.

La mirada fija de Peter parecía beber en la vista de ella, ahuyentando la ansiedad de Alice. Independientemente de lo que pasaba, este hombre definitivamente la quería. Y ella le quería. Dio un paso adelante, arrastrando los dedos sobre el aumento prominente en su entrepierna.

—Dijiste que no tenía que terminar...- Peter cogió los dedos con su mano.

—No para siempre, pero para esta noche. Te echarán de menos pronto. Y tenemos que llegar a conocernos el uno al otro un poco mejor, antes…-Echó un vistazo a su hermano, no habían dicho todavía que eran hermanos, pero sólo un idiota pensaría que no eran nada excepto gemelos, y no terminaron la oración. Se inclinó y recogió el vestido de Alice del suelo, quitando los copos de nieve que se adherían a los pliegues de plata.

Alice buscó su rostro, y de algún modo sintió que no estaba jugando con ella. Por alguna razón, estaba frenando, pero esto no había acabado. El destello que ardía sin llama en sus ojos se lo dijo. Ella asintió, y cuando Peter le ofreció el vestido, sosteniéndolo abierto para que pudiera entrar en él, lo hizo, enderezando los tirantes sobre los hombros. Se giró dándole la espalda.

— ¿Podrías cerrarme la cremallera, por favor?

Ella lo sintió agarrar el cierre, y luego vacilar. Unidas a la cremallera había dos cadenas largas, finas, de plata, cada una acabada en un cristal pequeño, redondo. Esta era una de las cosas que habían hecho el vestido tan sexy para Alice, porque podía sentir las cadenas balanceándose mientras caminaba, los cristales de vez en cuando acariciando la parte trasera de su muslos.

— ¿Alice?

Supo instintivamente lo que él quería, y tragó con fuerza mientras asentía sin ni siquiera mirarle. Los ojos de Jasper parecieron destellar cuando dio un paso adelante, poniéndose detrás mientras ella se inclinaba ligeramente, sus fuertes manos separándole las nalgas.

Peter presionó la primera cuenta en su ano, y Alice soltó un pequeño sonido de placer. Su toque perduró después de que insertara la segunda cuenta, haciendo rodar la pequeña bola hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre la punta de su dedo y su carne excitada. Ella presionó sus caderas atrás, gimiendo. Peter suspiró y se retiró, acariciando su nalga con cuidado.

—Ahora no —dijo—, pero pronto. —Con cuidado subió la cremallera y metió las longitudes restantes de plata entre el borde del vestido y su piel—. Más vale que regresemos.

Alice asintió. Jasper se colocó el traje apropiadamente, caballeroso, y anduvieron a cada lado de ella, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, mientras la escoltaban de vuelta a la fuente. Ella se deslizó en sus tacones y se alisó su vestido una última vez.

—Es mejor que vayas primero —sugirió Peter...-Alice asintió. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntar cuando los vería otra vez, pero se obligó a permanecer silenciosa. No los tendría pensando que era alguna solterona desesperada, de mediana edad, sexualmente hambrienta. Girando, se dirigió de vuelta a la casa, la cabeza en alto.

Una vez dentro, se sobresaltó al encontrar que todo el episodio entero sólo había durado aproximadamente veinte minutos. Parecía una eternidad. Alice hizo su camino a la barra y pidió un margarita, con hielo, sin sal. Las cadenas sujetas a la cremallera tiraron de las cuentas diminutas dentro de ella mientras andaba, y sintió que sus pezones se endurecían. El camarero no podía apartar los ojos de sus pechos cuando le entregó su bebida, y Alice no pudo resistirse a dar a su pecho una sacudida juguetona. Él alzó la vista, luego sonrió abiertamente, con vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Estoy feliz de que te gusten. —Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo ante su boca abierta de asombro. Nunca en su vida había hecho tal declaración antes, pero esta noche, se sentía otra vez del modo en que lo había hecho en aquel viaje a California. Aquella misma emoción que había experimentado cuando había dado a Jasper y Peter un vistazo a sus senos. Viva, sexy y libre.

Alice supo inmediatamente cuando volvieron, su presencia ejercía un tirón real, físico, sobre ella, para que supiera no sólo que estaban allí, sino exactamente donde estaban en todos y cada momentos. El sentimiento era tan intenso, que la asustaba. Otra vez, como si al sentir su ansiedad, Peter lograra tranquilizarle. Ellos no hablaron, pero su mirada fija se encontró con la de ella y algo en sus ojos la calmó. Se le ocurrió que debería estar asustada por esto, pero de algún modo no podía enfocar ninguna preocupación.

Mientras le echaba un vistazo otra vez, la mirada fija de él viajó sobre su cuerpo como una caricia líquida, viniendo a descansar sobre la elevación de su trasero. Alice giró y atropelló a otro grupo, sus caderas balanceándose, las cuentas diminutas moviéndose dentro de ella, sintiendo la absorta mirada fija casi como un toque físico.

— ¡Alice! —Alzó la mirada para ver a su tío andar hacia ella, con Jazz y Peter a remolque—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—Esta es mi sobrina, Alice Brandon. —Eleazar agitó una mano hacia los hermanos—. Alice, quería que conocieras a Jasper y Peter Whitlock. Su padre era un cliente, y un buen amigo mío.

Alice ofreció su mano, un eléctrico zumbido corrió por su brazo mientras saludaba a cada uno de ellos.

—Encantada de conocerlos.

—Su padre falleció recientemente, y los muchachos están en la ciudad para comprobar su cartera, y cuidar de algunas cuestiones de estado. No son de por aquí, así que pensé que te podría gustar darles una idea de lo que deberían ver mientras están en Nueva York. —Guiñó—. Se lo diría yo mismo, pero tú probablemente tendrás una idea mejor de lo que a la gente de tu edad podría interesarle. —Con esto, rio y se alejó.

Alice suspiró. —Lo siento. Adivino que está decidido a intentar jugar al casamentero.

Jazz sonrió abiertamente. —Ningún problema...-Peter rio, también.

—Ahora tenemos una excusa perfectamente buena para llamarte mañana.

El corazón de Alice revoloteó. — ¿Van a llamarme?

Su mirada era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, trayendo un rubor caliente a sus mejillas.

—Únete a nosotros para una bebida fría.

Ella asintió, llamando a un camarero y colocando su margarita ahora caliente sobre la bandeja.

—Gracias. —Peter colocó la mano en su espalda, dirigiéndola a la barra.

Cuando tuvieron las bebidas en la mano, Jasper les condujo a una esquina tranquila de la estancia, y los tres permanecieron de pie, de espaldas a la pared, mirando a la muchedumbre. La mano de Peter se arrastró bajo su vestido, los dedos agarrando las cadenas de plata. El pulso de Alice se aceleró, y le echó un vistazo desde debajo de sus pestañas.

Una risa osciló en las esquinas de sus labios, y tiró con cuidado de las cadenas, mirándola a la cara. Ella suspiró, mirándole fijamente mientras continuaba manipulando los delicados hilos.

Una espiral de necesidad apareció en Alice, tensándose con cada movimiento sutil dentro de ella. Se encontró respirando rápidamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Jazz dio un paso delante de ella, colocándose enfrente, protegiéndola de ojos curiosos. Alice no protestó incluso cuando sintió que le bajaba la cremallera.

Los dedos decididos de Peter buscaron el apretado agujero, luego empujaron dentro, moviendo las cuentas más profundo, introduciendo más de las cadenas en el estrecho canal. Cerró los ojos mientras una ondulación de placer se disparaba por su cuerpo.

—Eso es —murmuró Jasper—. Ven por él, Alice.

Peter comenzó a sacar una de las cadenas, su dedo arremolinándose, envolviéndola alrededor del dedo y estimulando su borde palpitante en el proceso. Alice jadeó.

—Eso es —Jazz la urgió bajo su aliento—. Eso es, Aly. Ven...-Peter estaba sacando la otra cadena ahora, su dedo girando rápidamente.

— ¡Ven ahora!

Alice aspiró una profunda bocanada, jadeando, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jasper mientras el orgasmo rasgaba por ella, cada nervio de su cuerpo impulsándola a gritar, gemir, suspirar, pero no podía hacer un sonido; la gente se enteraría. Extendió la mano y le agarró las suyas, apretando con fuerza mientras el éxtasis continuaba y continuaba, hasta que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

—Respira, Alice. —Peter habló en su oído. Alice soltó el aliento, y aspiró otra vez. El orgasmo finalmente coronó y comenzó a retroceder, dejándola temblando y con las rodillas débiles. Peter le subió la cremallera, guardando las cadenas dentro del vestido.

—Buena chica —le susurró al oído y ella sintió el calor elevándose en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haberle dejado hacerle esto en público?

Los ojos de Jasper sabían, y Alice intentó apartar la mirada, pero ellos la sostuvieron, un cielo azul profundo en el que caía, ingrávida.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora, Alice —murmuró él—. Pero te veremos mañana.

Ella tragó y asintió, no confiando en si misma para hablar. Peter y Jasper se abrieron camino por la muchedumbre, echándola una ojeada sobre el mar de cuerpos cuando le dijeron a su tío ¡adiós!, y luego se fueron, y Alice pasó el resto de la noche preguntándose si todo esto había sido algún extraño sueño lúcido, atraído por la aglomeración de gente y su propio sentimiento de desplazamiento.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

CALOR

Alice tiró las sábanas sobre su cabeza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta otra vez.

—Alice —llamó su madre—. Hay una llamada telefónica para ti...-Ella se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Una llamada? —los acontecimientos de la noche anterior vinieron precipitadamente de vuelta, y se obligó a respirar despacio y profundamente—. ¡Bien, me levanto! —Descolgó la extensión de su mesita de noche—. ¿Hola?

Hubo un suave chasquido mientras Hannah, el ama de llaves de su madre, colgaba. Su corazón se emocionó cuando la voz profunda de Peter llegó de la línea.

— ¿Alice?

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Comenzó a decir que había dormido bien, pero en cambio, se encontró diciendo: —No lo he hecho.

Una risa suave la alertó del hecho de que Jasper estaba también en la línea. — ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él.

Alice vaciló, pero no podía pensar en una sola razón para no decir la verdad. Ambos sabían que los quería; lo había dejado perfectamente claro la noche anterior. No había ninguna razón para jugar a la coqueta y tímida violeta ahora, ellos no la creerían.

—Porque estaba excitada como el infierno, y nada ayudaba.

—Mmmm —murmuró Peter—. Me gusta el sonido de eso. ¿Jugaste contigo anoche, Alice?

El calor se elevó en sus mejillas otra vez. ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole esto? Debería colgar, dejarle saber que no podía tirar de la cadena siempre que quisiera… se estremeció ante la desafortunada analogía. Debería colgarle. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, dijo:

—Sí.

— ¿Nos lo mostrarás? —Preguntó Jasper—. Hoy. Cuando te veamos. ¿Nos mostrarás qué hacías?

Alice no podía contestar. Su voz no funcionaba. —Por favor, Alice. Quiero ver —susurró Jasper.

Su coño lloró. —Sí —carraspeó—. Se los mostraré.

El largo suspiro de Jasper fue un regalo. —No puedo esperar.

— ¿Podemos recogerte para almorzar hoy, Alice? Algún lugar tranquilo.

—El tono de la voz de Peter contenía tal promesa que el coño de Alice se convulsionó.

—Bien. —Pensó rápidamente—. Conozco un lugar. ¿A qué hora?

— ¿Cuándo habrá menos gente? —preguntó él.

—Um, alrededor de las dos, pienso.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar allí?

—Aproximadamente treinta minutos.

—Entonces te recogeremos a la una y media. ¿Eso suena bien?..-Alice asintió, luego se dio cuenta de que él no podía oírlo y dijo:

—Sí.

—Bien. Te veremos entonces.

Alice colgó el teléfono y se sentó mirando fijamente durante varios minutos como varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a palpitar de anticipación.

—Necesito una ducha. —Levantándose, caminó al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de agua, poniéndola tan fría como podía soportar, e incluso entonces, sentía como si cada gota se evaporara en el momento en que tocaba su piel.

La recogieron en una vieja furgoneta azul, sonriendo abiertamente como tontos mientras aplaudía con placer.

—Pensamos que esto sería apropiado —dijo Jasper...-Alice se escabulló al lado de Peter, luego Jazz se deslizó dentro y cerró la puerta.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Peter.

Alice le dio la dirección, y se alejaron de la acera. Jazz girado hacia ella en el asiento, la excitación iluminando sus ojos reemplazando al deseo oscuro.

—Muéstranos —dijo.

Alice no vaciló. Se sacó la blusa de la falda y despacio desabrochó los botones, agudamente consciente de las miradas fijas de ambos, los vistazos rápidos de Peter mientras conducía, la mirada constante de Jasper. Comenzó a hacer rodar sus pezones entre sus pulgares e índices, excitándolos cada vez más mientras la respiración de Jazz se aceleraba, su lengua saliendo para humedecer sus labios mientras la miraba. Ella atrajo una mano abajo a lo largo de su vientre, empujando arriba su falda corta, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos los rizos apretados en su ingle.

Podía sentir el deseo de Peter. También lo oía en su respiración rápida, lo sentía en los vistazos rápidos, calientes que le dirigía. Ella colocó sus piernas, sentándose con las piernas abiertas entre ellos, descansando sus muslos contra los suyos mientras se tocaba el clítoris, gimiendo suavemente. Miró a Jasper con ansia, deseando que le tocara.

—No —dijo él, pareciendo leer su mente—. Queremos mirarte hacerlo.

Alice, muy deliberadamente, resbaló el índice dentro de su coño, luego igual de deliberadamente lo sacó. Lo atrajo a su boca y sumergió el dedo entero, chupándolo ruidosamente mientras miraban, su respiración desigual y rota. Repitió el proceso con el dedo medio, luego con el anular, y seguían sin tocarla. Alice se arqueó contra el asiento.

—Por favor —pidió.

—No —insistió Peter—. Queremos que lo hagas tú.

— ¡Pero eso no funcionará! —Lloriqueó Alice—. Lo intenté e intenté anoche, y nada funcionaba.

—Tócate, Alice —urgió Peter—. Muéstranos que hiciste...-Frustrada, sumergió dos dedos en su coño.

— ¡Esto! ¿Bien? Me follé con dos dedos, y cuando no funcionó yo… —vaciló.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jazz—. ¿Qué hiciste?..-Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Hazlo, Alice. —La voz de Peter no dejó ningún lugar al argumento.

Alice alzó la mano hasta su boca y mojó toda la longitud de su índice. Luego lo llevó a su coño. Empujó el dedo medio y el anular en su coño, y vaciló otra vez.

—Hazlo —dijo Peter.

Alice tragó, luego se deslizo un poco en el asiento hacia abajo para darse mejor acceso. Cuando empujó la punta de su índice en su ano, Jasper respiró duramente.

— ¡Oh, joder! —se deshizo de sus pantalones con dedos frenéticos y comenzó a bombear su eje mientras la miraba.

Ver el efecto estaba teniendo en él envió una espiral de emocionante placer a través de ella. Empujó el dedo más profundo, luego lo sacó despacio. Los movimientos de Jazz se aceleraron.

A su lado, Peter apartó una mano del volante y se desabrochó los pantalones, también, sacando su polla. Alice no pudo contener un jadeo. Era aún más grueso que Jazz, y al menos dos pulgadas más largo, y su coño se apretó ante el pensamiento de tener ese miembro enorme enterrado dentro de ella. Gimió, empujando el dedo dentro y fuera de su ano cada vez más rápidamente, encontrando su punto G2 con los dos dedos enterrados dentro de su coño.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó, mientras gotitas aparecían sobre las puntas de ambas pollas—. Oh, Dios.

Su coño se convulsionaba, y ella se arqueaba, presionando los muslos apretados alrededor de su muñeca, mientras el orgasmo explotaba a través de ella.

— ¡Oh, sí!

La mano de Jazz subió y se enredó en su pelo, atrayendo su cabeza abajo a su polla justo a tiempo para que lo tomara en su boca antes de que su semilla se derramara. Bebió con gula, su propio cuerpo temblando mientras se corría otra vez. Con un estremecimiento final, la dejo ir y Alice se sentó, solo para tener a Peter envolviendo la mano alrededor de su nuca, guiándola abajo urgentemente.

Su semilla estalló tan fuertemente que casi se ahogó, pero se obligó a tragar, bebiendo la espesa, almizcleña esencia de una polla tan grande que sólo podía tomar la punta en su boca. En el fondo de su mente, estaba asombrada del hecho de que todavía fuera capaz de conducir, pero el placer de tener su caliente, pulsante carne en su boca ahuyentó el pensamiento. Siguió bebiendo, intimidada por la cantidad de semen chorreando en su boca, deseando que la inundación caliente llenara su coño. Finalmente, él la dejo ir.

—Alice —suspiró.

Ella se sentó, limpiándose la boca. Peter agarró su cabeza otra vez y la besó, con fuerza.

—Tengo que follarte —susurró.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró ella—. Oh, por favor, sí.

—Esta noche.

Alice se sentó atrás bruscamente. — ¿Esta noche?

Peter asintió, abrochándose los pantalones mientras conducía, sin ni siquiera mirar a la carretera, pero guiando el coche infaliblemente. Una parte de su cerebro comprendió que debería preguntarse sobre eso, pero el único pensamiento para el que tenía sitio era para la imagen de la gigantesca polla sumergiéndose en su coño.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó.

Peter la besó otra vez, saqueando su boca hasta que sus miembros parecieron derretirse.

— ¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta? —susurró entrecortadamente. Alice asintió silenciosamente.

—Mejor que te vistas —le recordó—. Casi estamos allí.

Mientras se empujaba físicamente, intentó recuperar su juicio mentalmente. ¿Qué era esto sobre estos dos? ¿Cómo podían hacerla querer hacer cosas tan desesperadamente, y no preocuparse de quién la veía o que pensaban de ella? Las preguntas fueron apartadas cuando Peter entró en el aparcamiento.

Una vez dentro, Peter escogió una mesa en una esquina tranquila, y el camarero tomó sus pedidos de bebida. Después de que se marchara, Peter se inclinó adelante.

—Cuéntanos sobre ti Alice...-Alice se encogió.

—No hay mucho para contar.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Jasper.

—Soy diseñadora y costurera para una empresa que produce trajes históricamente exactos para diferentes períodos de tiempo.

— ¿Quieres decir para películas, ese tipo de cosas?

—Bien, hasta la semana pasada, era para otras cosas. Juegos. La gente que está en la Sociedad para el Anacronismo Creativo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —Jasper y Peter asintieron—. Y tenemos un par de restaurantes y hoteles para clientes. Están ambientados en temas, usando trajes de la época como uniformes para el personal...-Sus escoltas compartieron una mirada.

—Así que, ¿qué pasó la semana pasada?..-Alice rio.

—Finalmente conseguimos un contrato para una película. Bueno, un contrato para hacer los trajes para una empresa de producción que está filmando una película. Es en realidad un trato bastante grande. No un cineasta india o algo así. W*W Producciones.

Alice se sintió tonta, pero no podía contener su entusiasmo. Ella, Rosalie, y Bella habían estado trabajando hacia este objetivo desde el principio, y era fantástico que finalmente pareciera que iban a hacerlo.

— ¡Eso es genial! —había una diversión subyacente en el tono de Jasper que hizo preguntarse a Alice, pero el camarero volvió con las bebidas, y ellos movieron su atención al menú para poder pedir. Después de que el camarero se marchara, Peter preguntó:

—Cuéntanos sobre tu vida, digamos... hace siete años. —Sonrió abiertamente y meneó las cejas...-Alice se ruborizó.

—Quiero que sepas, que toda aquella cosa entera fue un accidente.

—No hay accidentes —dijo Peter, pareciendo bastante serio.

—No, realmente. Hacía calor y el sujetador se me pegaba como una segunda piel. Ustedes estaban bastante atrás así que sabía que no podían ver lo que iba a hacer, así que me lo quité. Pero cuando el viento lo cogió, y… bueno, ya sabéis.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente, levantando su vaso de té para un brindis fingido.

—Aquí el accidente.

Alice rio mientras ella y Peter chocaban los vasos, pero notó otra extraña mirada entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Peter cambió de tema, hablando sobre los veranos de él y Jasper en la tierra de su abuelo en Wyoming. Alice se encontró relajándose ya que tenía que conocerles. Jasper era definitivamente un bromista, relatando los escandalosos cuentos de sus juergas de adolescentes, rápido para reír y siempre con un aire bondadoso sobre él. Peter era más serio, pero no como si estuviera molesto o triste.

Simplemente miraba todo más profundamente, rechazando despedir algo como trivial. Era el más apasionado sobre el largo compromiso generacional de su familia con el medio ambiente. Alice se encontró con que le gustaban más y más mientras seguían hablando durante la cena, el postre, y luego el café, como si parecieran poco dispuestos a terminar el día. Finalmente, ella suspiró.

—Lamento decir esto; lo he pasado muy bien, pero tengo que regresar. Cenamos con uno de los amigos de mi madre esta noche, y me temo que no es algo de lo que me pueda librar.

—Desde luego. —Peter hizo señas para el camarero y tuvo cuidado con el cambio.

Recostado entre los dos en la furgoneta, Alice se sentía cálida y segura. La noche en vela la alcanzó, y luchó para mantener los ojos abiertos. Peter puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Esto es bueno. Sigue adelante y cierra los ojos durante un minuto.

Ella sofocó un bostezo y se apoyó contra él, pensando descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro solamente un segundo. La siguiente cosa que supo fue que él y Jasper la sacudían con cuidado para despertarla.

—Lo siento —dijo, luego sonrió—. Pero esto es su culpa, lo saben.

Jasper rio mientras la ayudaba a salir de la furgoneta. —Te contaré un secreto. Nosotros tampoco dormimos anoche.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, pero la expresión de Peter la convenció de que era verdad. El aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando él inclinó la cabeza, plantando un breve, intensamente apasionado beso sobre sus labios. Se distanció, y Alice miró a Jasper. Él vaciló, ojeando arriba y abajo por la calle.

Ella comprendió que estaba incómodo por ella, pensando que podía estar preocupada por los vecinos. Dio un paso hacía él y lo besó larga y

Lentamente. Cuando finalmente se apartó, él la sostuvo, las manos sobre la cintura.

—Eres algo más, Alice Brandon...-Ella les miró a ambos.

—Hay algo diferente sobre ustedes dos. Algo especial. —Les echó a ambos una larga, curiosa mirada—. Espero... espero que esto no sea un juego.

No dio a ninguno de los dos la posibilidad de responder, empujándolos pasó por delante de ellos para apresurarse por la escalera, gritando ¡adiós! desde el porche antes de desaparecer dentro.

2 Punto situado en la vagina, a unos 2,5 y 7 cm, detrás del hueso púbico y alrededor de la

Uretra. Es una zona altamente sensible, rodeada de terminaciones nerviosa; se dice, que su

Estimulación produce un orgasmo más satisfactorio y muy probablemente, sea la causa de la

Eyaculación femenina. (N.T.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

_**Luzzz: me alegro que hayas encontrado mi historia y sip pronto la actualizare no te preocupes.**_

CITA

Alice despertó abruptamente. Estaba ardiendo. Afiebrada. Había soñando, pero no podía recordar nada acerca del sueño, salvo que algo la había atemorizado terriblemente. Se sentó en la cama. El calefactor estaba encendido, derramando aire caliente sobre su ya ardorosa piel. Deslizándose de la cama, camino hacia la ventana.

Nevó densamente, durante su visita, y la amiga de su madre, Wendy, insistió en que ella y sus padres pasaran allí la noche. El lugar se hallaba en el campo, y la nieve recién caída, brillaba a la luz de la resplandeciente luna, que flotaba en un límpido cielo estrellado. Un atisbo de movimiento, en las sombras por debajo de los árboles, captó su atención, luego desapareció.

Recogiendo los pantalones de encima de la cómoda, se los calzó, poniéndose, a continuación, el jersey. Abrió, silenciosamente, la puerta de su habitación, y se encaminó a la cocina. Saliendo al pórtico, captó, nuevamente, un veloz movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Inconsciente del frío, salió al patio, trotando ágilmente hacia el borde de una colina arbolada, detrás de la casa.

Un rayo de luna, delineó una cola plateada, cuando desaparecía, entre dos árboles. Aunque Alice sabía que debía dar la vuelta y regresar, cedió a la urgencia de perseguir la gris sombra, un poco más. Anduvo solo unos metros, descubriendo que estaba mucho más oscuro detrás de los árboles de lo que esperaba, cuando una ramita se rompió, a sus espaldas. Giró en redondo.

Un monumental lobo plateado, sentado en sus ancas, la observaba a través de inteligentes ojos azules. Cuando ella comenzó a retroceder, se puso de pie, bostezando, dejando al descubierto colmillos que, podría jurarlo, eran del tamaño de su mano. Al tensarse los músculos de la bestia, las piernas de Alice comenzaron a moverse, incluso antes de que su mente registrara el hecho de que el lobo la atacaría.

Corrió por su vida, zigzagueando entre los árboles, con una gracia y velocidad que nunca sospechó que poseía. Por un fugaz instante, en verdad se creyó capaz de escapar, entonces se topó con un claro y con otro lobo.

No tan grande como el que la perseguía, pero no menos formidable, para alguien de su tamaño. El miedo la paralizó. Un ruido en la maleza, por detrás, la previno, el otro lobo se acercaba, pero no podía moverse. Se preparó a sí misma para el impacto que, sabía, llegaría.

Las hojas crujieron a su espalda. Un aliento caliente, le puso de punta el vello de la nuca y sus rodillas cedieron. El lobo frente a ella, se adelantó tentativamente, al momento de caer de rodillas. El tieso pelaje pinchó a través de sus pantalones, en tanto el lobo de atrás le hundía su enorme hocico en el trasero. Alice apretó los puños, jadeando, al tiempo que el lobo frente a ella se adelantaba y enterraba la nariz en su entrepierna.

Lo más chocante de todo, fue el ardor que inundó sus entrañas cuando la tocaron. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? El lobo más pequeño se sentó sobre sus ancas, lanzando un gruñido bajo, casi como si hablara. El animal en su trasero, abandonó la inspección y la rodeó, sentándose también. El par la miró fijamente, hermosos y terribles, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Ojos que Alice reconocía, con oscuras profundidades que amenazaban con ahogarla.

Y allí descubrió que… no, quienes eran. Extendiendo la mano, trató de alcanzar el pecho del lobo más grande, pero justo antes de tocar el reluciente pelaje plateado, dudó.

— ¿Peter?

El lobo resopló y bajo la cabeza, para lamer su mano, con una lengua áspera y casi tan ancha como su palma. Alice sacudía la cabeza, pero sabía, en lo profundo de su corazón, que estaba en lo cierto. Miró al otro lobo.

— ¿Jasper?

El lobo irguió la cabeza, desnudando sus colmillos en una sonrisa espeluznante, la lengua colgando, indolente, a un lado de la boca. Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

— ¿Qué… qué quieren de mí?

Peter resopló una vez más, luego, abriendo la boca, atrapó con el extremo de un colmillo, la manga de su jersey, tirando de él. El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir, tan rápido y fuerte, que casi podía oírlo. Jazz se puso en pie, y empujó el húmedo hocico sobre su mejilla. Entonces, ambos, volvieron a sentarse. Aguardando. El claro estaba tan silencioso, tan quieto, como si el tiempo mismo, se hubiera detenido.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, con las impresiones de los últimos dos días. La casi sobrenatural manera en que notaba su presencia en una habitación, las veces que parecían leer su mente, el tamaño de ciertas partes de su anatomía, la forma en que la deseaban constantemente. El hecho de que, cuando estaban a su alrededor, el frío no la afectaba como debería. Incluso ahora.

Mirando hacia abajo, se vio a sí misma, arrodillada en treinta centímetros de nieve y ni siquiera lo sentía. Cosas que no eran del todo correctas, pero tampoco tan extrañas para preocuparse mucho por ellas. ¿Podría aceptarlo? Con manos temblorosas, tomó el borde de su jersey y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza. El regocijo de ambos era perceptible, una ola de calor sustancial que la cubrió por completo. Respirando profundamente, se bajó los pantalones por las caderas y salió de ellos.

Alice se quedó de pie, dejando que sus lenguas la bañaran, lamiendo, explorando, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, excepto donde más lo deseaba. Finalmente, temblando de necesidad, los aferró por la piel del cuello y susurró en sus oídos:

—Por favor. Tómenme. —Rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Peter—. Lo prometiste. Esta noche.

Su pelaje se erizó, su hocico oscilando mientras captaba el aroma de su excitación en el aire. Alice se recostó en la nieve, abriendo las piernas, ofreciéndose a él. Peter bajó la cabeza, mirándola con esos incongruentes ojos humanos mientras lamía sus jugos, con su amplia lengua. Abriendo más las piernas, se mantuvo expuesta para que él bebiera de su esencia.

Jasper se ubicó en la nieve, junto a ella, su aliento caliente sobre sus senos. Abriendo la gran boca, tomó uno de sus pechos, amasándolo entre su lengua y el paladar. Sus ojos brillaron, conocedores cuando Alice gimió y se arqueó hacia él. Envolviendo la lengua alrededor del sensitivo pezón, la hizo gritar de placer. El sofocado gruñido que resonó en su garganta era el eco, de la docena de risas que compartieran juntos, en el breve tiempo que hacía se conocían.

El pelaje de Peter acariciaba sus muslos, suave y sedoso como los mechones dorados, que ella peinó con sus dedos más temprano, ese mismo día. Gimió. Estaba en llamas, ardiendo en necesidad.

—Por favor Peter.

Él retrocedió, moviéndose con exquisita gracia y poder, sentándose sobre un costado, a su lado. Agachando la cabeza, se lamió la entrepierna y Alice pudo ver su enorme erección, que la hizo gemir de frustración.

Ya le hubiera sido difícil acomodar la polla que él cargaba como humano; en su forma de lobo, sería imposible. Jasper abandonó la erótica tortura de sus senos, empujándola por el hombro. Ella se elevó sobre sus codos, preguntando con la mirada. La empujó de nuevo, con más fuerza, y la hizo sentarse.

—No comprendo —dijo, mirando a Peter, que continuaba lamiendo su polla.

Jasper empujó el hombro de Alice, una vez más, luego el trasero.

—Quieres que yo… ¡Oh! —tragó dificultosamente—. Pero…es demasiado grande. No podré.

Resoplando, desnudó sus dientes y la empujó de nuevo. Ella se giró, sabiendo ahora lo que querían, pero asustada. Apoyó las manos en los huecos dejados por sus hombros, luego se detuvo, temerosa de dar el siguiente paso. No había forma de que pudiera tomarlo. Ni modo.

El repentino toque de la lengua de Jasper en la parte baja de su espalda, la hizo saltar, deslizándola luego hacia abajo, entre las mejillas de su culo.

Su coño latió en respuesta, y elevó el culo un poco más. La lengua de Jasper se adentraba, ansiosa, buscando. El ano de Alice hormigueó anticipando el toque. Cruzando los brazos, bajó los hombros para poder descansar la cabeza sobre ellos. Abriendo las piernas apenas, empujó el trasero hacia arriba.

La gruesa lengua de Jasper se flexionó, hallando el camino entre los cachetes. El grito de placer llegó, cuando la áspera y mojada superficie finalmente raspó sobre la apretada abertura. Giró el rostro hacia Peter, que levantó la cabeza. Su mirada encontró la de ella, inteligentes ojos azules, oscurecidos por la lujuria. El pulso de Alice se aceleró, al echar otro vistazo a la enorme polla, cubierta de vello.

Peter elevó la cabeza y su aullido reverberó a través de la noche, un sonido tan fuerte y profundo, que sintió la vibración en sus dientes y huesos. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía pegada a la erección que, mientras ella observaba, se sacudió y la peluda vaina comenzó a retroceder.

Gimió cuando una brillante protuberancia fue revelada, creciendo velozmente, hasta ser más grande y gruesa que su polla humana, goteando pre-eyaculación. A pesar de sus reservas, Alice se sintió abrumada por una ola de deseo tan poderosa que todas sus ideas de negarse desaparecieron.

En algún remoto lugar de su cerebro, oía que aquello era enfermizo, que debería correr y jamás mirar atrás. Pero estos eran los ojos de Peter. Observándola. Esperando.

—Sí —susurró—. Por favor. Sí.

Jasper retiró la lengua, y con un movimiento fluido, Peter la montó, sus grandes garras, apoyadas a cada lado de sus codos. El suave y peludo bajo vientre, hacía cosquillas en su espalda, y entonces él empujó.

Ella se levantó, arqueándose mientras su coño era estirado, jadeando ante el calor abrasador. Cuando el dolor se disipó, fue consciente de un profundo latido, sin igual a nada que sintiera antes.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que no era su vagina pulsando. Era él. Ese largo y grueso miembro, pulsaba y ondulaba en su interior. Flexionándose. Acariciándola de una forma como ninguna polla humana podría.

Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la patas de Peter, se aferró mientras el primer orgasmo la azotaba. Cuando se calmó, esperó a que Peter se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Su coño respondía a las suaves pulsaciones, preparando otro clímax, sin embargo Alice quería más. Sollozando, se empujó contra él.

—No de esa forma —pidió ahogadamente—. Fóllame, Peter...-Tómame.

Peter gruñó, y Alice sintió como la delgada línea de su control, se rompía. Apretando su hombro con los colmillos, se retiró, y volvió a sumergirse en ella fieramente.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó, mientras el placer la desgarraba una vez más—! Oh, Dios, sí!

Peter la mordió nuevamente, sacando sangre, dejándola sin aliento, de puro placer, mientras lamía de su oscura esencia. Ola tras ola de éxtasis caían sobre ella, y aún así, rogaba por más. Sus arremetidas se volvieron desesperadas, cada una más fuerte y rápida que la anterior. Los músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de él, sintiendo el anillo de cálida carne hincharse, alrededor de la base de su polla, trabándolos juntos.

—Sí —sollozó Alice. Lo deseaba. Necesitaba su caliente semilla derramándose en ella. Llenándola. Aplacando el fuego en sus entrañas.

Peter levantó la cabeza. El cuerpo de Alice comenzó a sacudirse, con espasmos de placer, cuando la ardiente semilla de su amante se derramó en su interior cual lava fundida, mientras un penetrante aullido rasgaba la noche.

Alice despertó en la habitación de huéspedes. Su primer pensamiento fue, que todo había sido un sueño, entonces se movió y el dolor en sus muslos y entrepierna la convencieron de lo contrario. Al retirar las mantas, descubrió que vestía los pantalones y el jersey.

No tenía ni idea de cómo Jasper y Peter, se las habían arreglado para vestirla y llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, sin ser descubiertos. No recordaba nada, más allá del último, devastador clímax. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿O uno de ellos había hecho algo para que se durmiera? Caminando rígidamente hacia el cuarto de baño, se deshizo de sus ropas. Aún estaba acalorada.

Entonces abrió la ducha, manteniendo la temperatura del agua en frío. Mientras se bañaba, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. De repente, se sentó en la bañera para llorar.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Por más extraño que fuera, podía aceptar que Peter y Jasper fueran una especie de cambia-formas. Bueno. Admitámoslo. Hombres lobo. Lo que no podía aceptar, era que ella les permitiera hacérselo en esa forma.

¿Qué diría cuando los volviera a ver? ¿Cómo, los tres, podrían tener una conversación normal después de eso? Entonces la pragmática en su interior saltó, se puso de pie y lavó las lágrimas de su rostro. Estaba hecho y la única pregunta que quedaba, en realidad, era si continuaría viéndolos, o no.

Y la realidad era, que no podía soportar la sola idea de no volver a verlos. Cosa increíble, si se tuviera en cuenta que los conocía, una suma total de treinta y seis horas. ¿Era el sexo devastador tan importante para ella? Pero no se trataba solo de sexo. Era fácil conversar con los gemelos, y los tres compartían muchos intereses comunes. Además, parecían apreciarla, como ningún hombre antes.

Así que, definitivamente quería verlos de nuevo. Pero tendrían que hablar de algunas cosas. Mantenerlo todo estrictamente platónico, por un tiempo. Diciéndose que estaba satisfecha, asintió y cerró el agua.

Saliendo de la bañera, se secó y fue en busca de su ropa interior, para vestirse rápidamente.

Sin embargo, y por más que se dijera estar satisfecha, una pequeña voz en su interior le recordaba que no tenía mucho tiempo. Solo tres semanas y media, antes de regresar a California. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Cómo permitirse a sí misma, estar en una situación donde podría enamorarse de alguien —dos alguien— que vivía al otro lado del continente?

Ese pensamiento, en realidad la ayudó a poner las cosas en una perspectiva totalmente distinta. No había razón para tomar las cosas tan seriamente. No era como si alguno de ellos hubiera hecho alguna promesa. Seguiría viendo a estos increíbles hermanos, disfrutando, tanto de la amistad como del aspecto físico, mientras durara. Solamente, no se permitiría enamorarse de ellos.

Alice se calzó las medias y los zapatos, y fue a desayunar con el corazón más ligero. El único problema era esa condenadamente persistente voz en su cabeza, que decía cosas que no quería oír. Diciéndole que, con respecto a no enamorarse, ya era demasiado tarde.

2 Punto situado en la vagina, a unos 2,5 y 7 cm, detrás del hueso púbico y alrededor de la

Uretra. Es una zona altamente sensible, rodeada de terminaciones nerviosa; se dice, que su

Estimulación produce un orgasmo más satisfactorio y muy probablemente, sea la causa de la

Eyaculación femenina. (N.T.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

_**Luzzz: me alegro que hayas encontrado mi historia y sip pronto la actualizare no te preocupes.**_

DESTINO

Cuando Alice oyó la voz de Jasper por el teléfono tres días más tarde, fue como encontrar un oasis por casualidad en el desierto.

— ¡Jazz!

—Hola, Alice. —Hubo un largo silencio.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo finalmente Alice...-Jasper soltó un fuerte aliento.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué… por qué no me has llamado? Antes.

—Peter y yo pensamos que podrías necesitar… un poco de tiempo. Para… asimilar las cosas.

—No necesito tiempo, Jazz. Tengo que verte. A ambos.

— ¿Sí? —su voz recuperó un poco de su jovial tono habitual— ¿No estás…? ¿Todavía quieres vernos?

Alice se rio. —Definitivamente.

—Así que, si quisiéramos sacarte a cenar esta noche…

— ¿A qué hora me recogerán, y como debería vestirme?

Jasper se quedó otra vez silencioso durante un largo momento. Cuando habló, su voz estaba espesa por la emoción.

—Eres increíble, Aly.

—Ya lo has dicho antes.

—Es cierto.

—Lo sé. Es uno de los motivos por los que no puedo alejarme de esto.

Jasper se rio. Cuando habló otra vez, sonó como su viejo yo. —A las siete. Algo informal.

—Estaré lista.

Alice apenas podía contenerse mientras llegaban para recogerla. Esperó hasta que hubieron subido a la camioneta, luego lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Jasper, abrazándolo apretadamente. Él la abrazó también, sonriendo, plantándola un rápido beso sobre sus labios. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia Peter, él miraba fijamente hacia la carretera. Alice colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas y lo giró para que la mirara.

—Bésame, Peter.

Él liberó un aliento contenido y lo hizo, tomando su boca con un calor que amenazó con derretir su lengua y convertir sus labios en gelatina.

Alice soltó en un aliento inestable cuando él se separó.

— ¡Bien, hola!

Peter sonrió avergonzado. Alice descansó su mejilla sobre su hombro durante un momento, luego se enderezó.

—Vamos a comer. ¡Tengo hambre!

Cuando se acomodaron en un tranquilo reservado en el restaurante favorito de Alice, decidió que también podrían discutir todo abiertamente. Jugó con su pajita nerviosamente, preguntándose qué decir primero.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Peter era brusca...-Alice arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por… tomarte de esa manera. Fue… no sé. Deberíamos haberlo hablado primero. Debería habértelo dicho. Lo que somos...-Alice removió la pajita en su bebida, mirando el remolino detenerse mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

—Está bien, Peter. —Alzó la vista, encontrando su mirada, sin molestarse en ocultar el deseo que sentía—. Lo deseaba. No me obligaron a hacer nada. Si no recuerdo mal, hasta rogué por ello. —El calor inundó sus mejillas, pero no apartó la mirada—. No creo que hubiera un modo mejor, realmente. Creo, que habría pensado que estaban locos, si me lo hubieran intentado decir.

—Eres demasiado generosa...-Alice se adelantó con seriedad.

—Generosa no, Peter. Egoísta. Confía en mí. —Estaba sentada entre ellos, en un banco semicircular, y tendió las manos tomando una de cada uno de ellos—. Los deseo, Peter. Jasper. —Los soltó, deslizando las manos entre sus piernas, acariciando el bulto en cada una de sus entrepiernas—. Todo esto. —Sonrió maliciosamente cuando ellos se movieron, extendiendo sus piernas mientras ella exploraba, agarrando sus pelotas a través de la tela—. El compañerismo. La conversación. —Se humedeció los labios, lanzando a cada uno una mirada hambrienta—. El sexo. Sólo estaré aquí tres semanas más. Quiero aprovechar cada minuto al máximo.

Ellos gimieron simultáneamente, la tela de sus pantalones tensándose.

—Dios, Aly.

—Vamos.

Alice puso los brazos contra Peter, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Tomando sus manos, les condujo hacia la parte trasera del restaurante. Los empujó en uno de los cuartos de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ellos la miraban, perplejos, cuando se bajaron losvaqueros y se giró, agarrándose contra el lavabo.

— ¡Ah, joder!

Por el espejo, vio los dedos de Jasper, temblando mientras peleaba con su cremallera.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Alice se giró y hábilmente liberó su polla, bajando sus pantalones hasta sus caderas. Recorrió con los dedos la dura erección—. Ah, sí —murmuró—. No puedo esperar para tenerte en mí interior.

Jazz gimió y agarró sus caderas, girándola rápidamente. Peter había bajado sus pantalones, también, y ahora se apoyaba contra el lavabo, masajeando su polla. Sin una palabra, Alice se inclinó, tomando la gruesa cabeza de Peter en su boca mientras la polla de Jasper empujaba entre sus labios hinchados.

—Ah, mierda —murmuró Peter, mientras su caliente semilla apagaba su sed, hasta que Jazz empujó una vez, dos, tres veces, y luego explotó dentro de ella. Tragó con gula, gimiendo mientras su propio orgasmo ondulaba por ella.

Cuando sus clímax se fueron apagando, Alice se incorporó, lamiendo sus labios. Peter gimió y avanzó, abrazando sus hombros mientas Jasper la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Dios, Alice —murmuró Jasper—. Nos vuelves locos...-Ella sonrió traviesamente.

—Entonces somos tres, porque ustedes me hacen lo mismo conmigo...-Permanecieron de pie allí, cerrados en un sensible abrazo,

Hasta que Alice dijo:

—Saben, probablemente deberíamos regresar.

Jazz y Peter se separaron de mala gana, colocándose los pantalones mientras Alice se subía los vaqueros sobre sus caderas. Se lavaron las manos, y luego se dirigieron hacia la mesa. El camarero levantó las cejas cuando vio que regresaban, pero no dijo nada. Alice se rio cuando se deslizaron en el reservado. Su comida esperaba, y Peter tranquilizó al camarero diciéndole que no necesitaban nada más. Cuando el hombre se alejó, Jasper resbaló la mano entre las piernas de Alice, apretando su entrepierna.

—Todavía estoy caliente —susurró en su oído.

Ella colocó la mano sobre la suya, presionándola. —Más tarde...-prometió. Ella les miró—. Durante toda la noche, si quieran —miró abajo—. Como y donde lo quieran.

Peter puso el brazo alrededor de su espalda, deslizándose bajo su jersey hasta acariciarle un pecho.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó...-Ella se meneó.

—Sí —suspiró—. Infiernos, sí.

Nunca había comido tan rápidamente en su vida como ahora. Mientras la camioneta salía del aparcamiento, Alice se quitó los vaqueros y se tumbó atravesada en el asiento, descansando la cabeza en el regazo de Jazz, separando las piernas en el asiento entre los dos hermanos. Jasper acariciaba su pelo, luego alcanzó sus pezones cuidándolos hasta que se convirtieron en tensos picos. Ella miró los tempestuosos ojos de Peter que lanzaban breves ojeadas a su coño hasta que dirigió la camioneta a la autopista. Entonces encontró su mirada y extendió la mano, tocando sus mojados labios. Él inhaló profundamente.

—Mmmm. Está tan preparada.

Ella asintió, arqueándose mientras Jasper sacaba su jersey por la cabeza y se inclinaba para lamer sus erizados pezones. Peter deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella. Ella agarró la mano de Jazz, impulsándolo a unirse a su hermano. Gimió cuando él obedeció, sus cuatro dedos bailando dentro de ella.

Alice hizo un sonido inarticulado de decepción cuando Peter se retiró, pero poco después, su pulgar estaba dentro de ella. Los dedos, cubiertos por sus jugos, se deslizaban entre sus nalgas, y levantó las caderas, agarrándolas para mantenerlas separadas mientras los dedos buscaron su ano. El índice jugó con el apretado frunce, empujando hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él. Alice gimió. Él deslizó la punta hacia adentro del borde, moviéndolo con cuidado.

—Mmmm. —Su coño y su ano, ambos apretados.

—Me gusta esta reacción —murmuró Jasper—. Hazlo otra vez, Peter.

Peter, despacio, trabajó su dedo más profundamente, masajeando el apretado canal mientras el aliento de Alice salía en ráfagas jadeantes, su coño y ano se contraían erráticamente mientras pulsos de placer la atravesaban.

—Mmmm. Ah, sí.

El pulgar de Peter se retiró, y los dedos de Jazz comenzaron a explorar su coño, cavando más profundo. Alice se estremeció cuando él localizó su punto G.

—Ah, ¿te gusta así? —sonrió abiertamente cuando ella asintió enérgicamente, incapaz de confiar en su voz. Poco después, gritó cuando Peter atrapó la carne entre su dedo y el de su hermano.

—Ah, Dios —sollozó. El dedo medio de Peter pasó el borde de músculos apretados—. ¡Ah!..-Peter vaciló, mirándola con preocupación.

— ¿Debo pararme?..-Alice se retorció.

—Ah, Dios, no. Por favor no pares.

Peter bruscamente se desvió de la carretera, dirigió la camioneta a lo largo de dos surcos entre los árboles. Apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella. Vio como extendía la otra mano, abriendo sus nalgas, mirando como introducía un segundo dedo en su ano. Ella soltó sus propias nalgas, poniendo una de sus manos sobre Jasper para empujarlo hacia ella, frotando el talón de su mano contra su clítoris mientras ella Jazz devoraba su boca desesperadamente.

Jasper extendió la otra mano, capturando su clítoris entre dos dedos y lo ordeño mientras ella gemía y se retorcía. Cada nervio de su cuerpo cantaba, un nudo apretado de calor que se formaba en su vientre.

— ¡Date prisa, Peter, por favor! —urgió—. Hasta adentro. — Se estiró desesperadamente, tirando de sus mejillas tanto como podía.

Peter emparejó su urgencia, metiendo los dedos profundamente dentro de ella.

—Sí —urgió—. Ah, sí. Fóllame con los dedos. Los dos. Su aliento salía en jadeos desiguales mientras comenzaron a sumergir sus dedos dentro y fuera. Alice se elevó en sus codos, mirando como los dedos de Jasper se deslizaban rápidamente en su brillante vulva, la mano de Peter se giraba y volvía mientras penetraba su culo.

— ¡Ah, Dios! —se movía repetidamente, encontrando empuje por empuje, hasta que el caliente nudo dentro de ella explotó y su coño y culo apretaron desesperadamente los dedos. Jasper y Peter levantaron las cabezas, los aullidos rasgando sus gargantas.

Alice se quedo tendida después de que el orgasmo fluyera. Descansó la cabeza en el regazo de Jasper, riendo bajito cuando se dio cuentas del enorme bulto bajo ella. Se incorporó.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Un camino detrás de la autopista, cerca de la casa que fuiste a ver la otra noche. —Peter miró hacia los árboles—. Aquí es donde Jasper y yo vinimos a cambiar, aquella noche. —Se giró hacia ella—. Podíamos olerte. Sabíamos que estabas cerca.

—Hazlo —dijo Alice—. Cambia. Quiero verlo.

Peter tomó un profundo aliento, luego abrió la puerta del conductor. Se quedó fuera, luego se giró hacia ella. Bruscamente, se inclinó y trazó la lengua sobre su entrepierna.

—Peter —susurró ella. La lengua invadió su coño, su nariz apretada contra su clítoris. Suspiró de placer. Mientras Peter la comía ávidamente, levantó la cabeza, alcanzando a ver la cintura de Jazz, mientras él desataba sus pantalones y liberaba su polla. Pasó la punta de la lengua sobre su hinchada cabeza, probando la gota de pre eyaculación suspendida allí. Jasper gruñó, y ella alzó la vista. Él se arqueó, cerrando los ojos, rasgando la camisa cuando su pecho se amplió. Abrió la puerta del pasajero bruscamente y se deslizó desde debajo de ella.

Otro gruñido, esta vez en su entrepierna. Alice miró. Mientras miraba, la cara de Peter se ensanchó, su nariz se alargó en un hocico, el pelo brotando de su piel. Su lengua se engrosó y se hizo áspera, raspando contra su vulva cuando bebía sus jugos. Su coño se contraía de entusiasmo. Peter hocicó en ella rudamente, llevando la lengua entre sus nalgas, lamiendo desde el ano hasta su coño. Sus manos, que descansaron sobre el asiento, parecieron extenderse, haciéndose grandes patas, peludas garras de cinco pulgadas que rasgaron el cuero.

Un aullido sonó detrás de ella. Peter levantó la cabeza y se retiró. Alice se sentó, girándose para descubrir a Jasper, totalmente transformado, sentando sobre sus patas traseras, el hocico levantado al cielo.

Alice salió del camión y se arrodilló entre sus patas delanteras, rodeando con sus manos su peluda funda. Lo acarició, con fuerza y rápido. Cuando la vaina comenzó a moverse, la primera visión de la roja carne brillante a la tenue luz de la luna, se levantó y se dio vuelta, presentándose a él, apoyándose boca abajo contra el asiento de la camioneta.

La camioneta tembló cuando sus grandes patas hicieron presión sobre el estribo. Podía ver a Peter sentado justo fuera de otra puerta, jadeando mientras miraba. Y entonces el calor la invadió una vez más, cuando Jasper sondeó su coño con su engrasada y ondulante polla, y ella se estremeció, perdiéndose en la sensación de él mientras se hundía una y otra vez, su aliento caliente sobre su trasero.

Entonces sintió el hinchado nudo en la base de su polla, y tembló en previsión de la liberación. Su esencia fluyó, la caliente semilla derramándose en ella. Alice se arqueó, el placer atravesándola una y otra vez mientras su polla pulsaba dentro de ella.

Despacio, la hinchazón disminuyó y su miembro se retrajo. La camioneta se estremeció cuando las patas de Jazz cayeron pesadamente en la tierra. Alice tembló, cerrando los ojos y extendió las piernas cuando su hocico se embutió entre ellas, su caliente lengua lamiendo los jugos mezclados. Gimió, presionando su toque, su coño palpitando.

Jasper le dio un último lametazo y luego trotó alrededor del camión.

Alice le siguió. Jasper aplastó una zona con nieve con sus patas, luego se tumbó de lado, jadeando. Peter miró a Alice, ojos azules que brillan a la luz de la luna. Se puso delante de él, y se habría arrodillado y tomado su polla entre sus manos, pero él se puso a distancia, sacudiendo su gran cabeza. Perpleja, le tendió la mano.

—Peter, por favor. Quiero teneros a ambos dentro de mí esta noche. —Oyó a Jasper moverse detrás de ella, pero sólo tenía ojos para Peter.

Peter vaciló, su nariz temblando. Alice sintió la humedad entre sus piernas, y sabía que él olía su excitación.

—Por favor. Tengo que sentirte. —Dio un paso adelante—. Móntame, Peter —susurró con voz ronca.

Alice parpadeó cuando, sin la menor advertencia, Peter saltó. Pero de repente, Jasper estaba allí, de pie entre ellos, y Peter se paró en seco.

— ¡Jazz!

Peter gruñó, un bajo estruendo que hizo castañetear los dientes a Alice. Jasper mantuvo la posición, afrontando a Peter. Su cabeza estaba baja como en sumisión, pero gruñía a Peter. Peter arremetió, intentando morder el cuello de Jasper, pero el lobo más pequeño le esquivó, luego se retiró atrás, manteniéndose entre ella y su hermano. Los ojos de Peter se estrecharon, y gruñó, desnudando los colmillos.

—No. —Alice se puso por delante de Jasper—. No hagan esto. —Dio la espalda a Peter, examinando los ojos de Jasper—. Quiero esto, Jasper. ¿Por qué estás…?

Las patas de Peter golpean su espalda, tirándola al suelo, quitándole el aliento. Ella se dio la vuelta. Peter se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, enfrentando a Jasper. Ambos se gruñeron y se intentaron morder el uno al otro.

— ¿P-Peter? —tartamudeó ella. Apenas podía oírse con el ruido.

Él debió de haberla oído, sin embargo, porque miró hacia ella, y sus ojos se ensancharon. La miró fijamente durante un momento, luego gimoteó, separándose. Jasper dio un paso adelante, plantando las patas a cada lado de su cintura, todavía intentando morder a su hermano.

Peter dejó caer su cabeza. Comenzó a cambiar, disminuyendo su envergadura, la piel sustituyendo al pelo, hasta que quedó arrodillado ante ellos. Un hombre, con un brazo apoyado contra la tierra. Jazz se retiró, separándose, acostándose en el suelo otra vez, pero con su cabeza levantada, alerta, mirando estrechamente a Peter. Alice se sentó.

— ¿Peter?

Él se movió rápidamente, lleno de la misma gracia líquida que admiró en el lobo. Sus manos fuertes agarraron sus brazos, poniéndola en pie. La abrazó y la sostuvo muy apretada. Ella acarició su cabeza, que descansaba sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué va mal? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Peter agarró sus manos y se colocó en el suelo junto a Jasper, llevando a Alice junto con él. Jazz se acomodó alrededor de ellos.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Peter...-Ella asintió, los ojos buscando su mirada.

—Olvida todo que piensa que sabes sobre werewolves3 —dijo. El modo en que pronunció la palabra era gracioso, no el que ella siempre oía—. Hemos estado alrededor durante siglos, en todo el mundo, y somos parte de la tierra, de un modo que ninguna otra criatura viva lo es. Cada línea Were está unida a una extensión particular de tierra. Atada para cuidarla, para aumentarla si pueden.

Pero siempre para protegerla de aquellos que la estropearían. Se apoyó contra el flanco de Jasper, acomodando a Alice en el hueco de su brazo, y ella se instaló a su lado. Sintió la nariz de Peter en su pelo, lo oyó aspirando su olor. Entonces él suspiró.

.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión, Alice. —Deslizó una mano por su pelo—. Si fueras... una hembra normal, pero no lo eres.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste cuando nos encontramos? La primera vez.

— ¿Te refieres a cuándo dije que me casaría contigo si podías atraparme? —Alice miró fijamente a las estrellas—. ¿Es esto lo que me estas preguntando, Peter? ¿Si me casaría contigo?..-Peter gruñó con frustración.

—No estoy haciendo esto muy bien. Es más complicado que eso.

La cabeza de Jasper descansada sobre sus enormes patas, sus ojos medio cerrados, pero Alice podría ver que escuchaba muy atentamente. Se preguntó qué pensaría de esta oferta. ¿Estaría celoso?

—No somos humanos, Alice. No pienses ni por un momento que lo somos, sólo porque nos parecemos a la gente superficialmente. Vivimos según reglas diferentes. —Pasó una mano por su pelo otra vez—. Bien. Los Were tienen dos clases de jóvenes. Uno es un par criador. Un par de gemelos masculinos que estarán unidos a la tierra del Were, y continuarán cuando el alfa muera.

—El otro es una hembra. Si se acopla con un macho Were, toda su descendencia, cualquiera que sea el sexo, será Were. Capaz de cambiar, como hacemos nosotros.

—Si la hembra Were se empareja con un humano, sus niños parecerán normales. No estarán atados a no ser que se empareja con otro Were. Pero la Sangre todavía fluye en sus venas. No son capaces de cambiar, pero son más sanos, más fuertes, más en sincronía con el pulso de la tierra. A veces, son conscientes de su diferencia. A veces, son completamente ignorantes de ello...-Alice se movió agitadamente.

— ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo, Peter?..-Su brazo se apretó alrededor de su hombro.

—Eres Were, Aly.

— ¿Qué? —se sentó y le miró fijamente.

—Eres Were. La Sangre corre por tus venas...-Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No puede ser. —Pero incluso cuando lo negaba, sintió algo en su interior—. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Peter se encogió de hombros. —Hay más de una manera. Podemos olerlo sobre ti, en primer lugar. Y hay un... un tirón. La Sangre susurra, cuando estás cerca. —Se rio—. Sentimos y oímos tantas cosas, Aly. Cosas que la gente no ve. Sé un millón de cosas sobre ti que no sabes. Como el hecho de que estas ovulando ahora mismo.

Alice lo miró fijamente.

—Qué cosa más rara has elegido para decirme. Que estoy ovulando.

Peter asintió.

—Sí —Notó su expresión e intentó explicarse—. Es por eso que Jazz y yo hemos evitado tener una cópula vaginal contigo la misma noche. La reproducción ser es diferente a la de los humanos. Individualmente, nuestro esperma no puede dejarte embarazada, es inerte. Pero juntos, entremezclados dentro de tu cuerpo, actúan como un catalizador para el otro. —Se inclinó—. Y entonces la cuestión no sería preguntar si estas embarazadas, sino qué tipo de cachorros llevarías...-Comenzó a decir otra cosa, pero Alice lo cortó.

—Así, que me dices que si alguna vez tengo sexo con ambos, de esa manera en particular, la misma noche, definitivamente me quedaré embarazada.

Peter asintió. — ¿Y utilizando condones?

Jasper resopló, mientras Peter sacudía su cabeza. Recordando su tamaño, y la ferocidad de sus encuentros, Alice calculó que probablemente tenían razón. Eso no funcionaría.

—Bien, está bien. Jazz me protegía de quedarme embarazada. Puedo entenderlo. —Incluso mientras lo decía, sintió un raro presagio. Peter estaba dirigiendo la conversación hacia algo verdaderamente importante pero no podía imaginar que podía ser.

Jasper frotó su mejilla contra su pierna, alzando la vista hacia ella con ojos compasivos, como si sintiera su ansiedad. Las siguientes palabras de Peter confirmaron sus pensamientos.

—Aly, no es solamente esto. Jazz no ha cambiado todavía. Esporque todavía te está protegiendo.

— ¿De qué? ¿De ti? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Deja de dar rodeos, Peter. Solo dime que ocurre.

—Jazz y yo te queremos. Hacerte nuestra. Para siempre...-El corazón de Alice dio un alegre vuelco, pero se obligó a controlar la repentina alegría. Apenas conocía a estos hombres, y ni siquiera eran humanos.

—Esto va muy rápido, Peter. ¿No podemos seguir viéndonos simplemente un poco más? ¿Llegar a conocernos todos mejor, antes de que hablemos de tomar esta clase de decisión?

—Desearía que fuera posible —suspiró Peter—. Si fueras totalmente humana, sería más fácil. Pero no lo eres. La Sangre Were tiene gran parte de bestia, y tu Sangre nos llama más fuerte cada día. Jasper y yo intentamos mantener esta parte de nosotros controlada, pero es muy difícil. Sobre todo después de que hemos estado buscándote durante siete años.

»Me refería a esto cuando te dije que no había casualidades. Nosotros estamos predestinados a encontrarnos, Aly. Los tres tenemos que permanecer juntos. —La tomó en sus brazos otra vez, enterrando la cara en su pelo—. Nunca te olvidamos. Tu voz. Tu olor. Llegamos a esa fiesta y supimos al instante que estabas allí. Y cuando te vimos en el jardín, y nos dimos cuenta por primera vez que eras de la Sangre… —Ella lo sintió temblar ligeramente—. Casi te atamos allí mismo, en ese momento.

Él retrocedió, mirando sus ojos. —Tienes que entender. Jasper y yo podemos atarte lo quieras o no. Y una vez hecho, esa atadura será rota sólo por la muerte. Pero te amamos. Queremos que sea decisión tuya. Pero cuanto más te vemos, más difícil se vuelve para nosotros. Jasper fue capaz de pararme esta noche. Podría no ser capaz la próxima vez. Incluso no querría ni intentarlo. Eso es de lo que tiene miedo. Es por eso que no ha cambiado. —La mirada de Peter profundizó en la suya, y la

Profundidad del deseo que Alice vio allí envió un escalofrió por su columna—. Porque el peligro no ha pasado.

— ¿Eres el alfa, verdad? —susurró ella—. Es por eso que es más difícil para ti, ¿verdad?

Peter asintió. —El impulso de atarte, Aly, es… —se estremeció y giró la cara, como si quisiera ocultar lo que ella podría ver allí.

Alice sintió crecer un terrible miedo, no miedo de Peter, pero si de lo que él intentaba decirle.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Peter? —preguntó suavemente. Su voz era ronca cuando contestó:

—Si no estás dispuesta a hacer esta relación permanente, no podremos verte más.

Ella tragó el nudo de su garganta. — ¿Nunca?

El silencio de Peter fue su respuesta. — ¿Cuándo tienes que saberlo?..-Alice comenzó a mover la cabeza antes de que él dijera:

—Esta noche —Cogió su cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, pero su tono era determinado—. No podemos arriesgar otra oportunidad. Te amamos. Si Jasper y yo termináramos por atarte, nos destruiría.

Ella le miró. Vio su desnudez y de repente se sintió muy vulnerable.

—Más vale que nos vistamos.

Peter la dejó ir de mala gana. Alice se puso de pie y caminó hasta la camioneta. Mientras reunía su ropa, Peter se estiró detrás del asiento del conductor y sacó un par de vaqueros limpios y una camiseta y se los puso. Alice se vistió, su mente incansable, mientras Peter recogió la ropa rasgada de Jazz y suya y la metía en una bolsa de plástico.

¿Cómo podría decir sí? Su corazón dolía con el mero pensamiento de distanciarse de ellos, pero, ¿cómo podría estar segura de que era amor? Podía haber estado soñando con Jasper y Peter durante siete años, pero la realidad era un juego totalmente nuevo. Había cosas que se revolvían dentro de ella, el conocimiento apenas sentido durante años, y a menudo reprimidos.

La Sangre le cantaba ahora, y sabía instintivamente que la atadura no era solo una palabra diferente que el Were usaba para matrimonio. La atadura era algo mucho más complicado, un compromiso y responsabilidad inmensos. Algo tan completamente diferente del plan que había previsto para su vida que no podía tomarlo. No podía aceptarlo. No podía rendirse a ello.

Cuando estuvo vestida, se dio la vuelta para afrontar a Peter. Jasper se levantó y se sacudió, luego caminó para sentarse al lado de su hermano. Alice tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de que sintiera que podía confiar que su voz no la traicionaría.

—Lo siento. —Miró fijamente a un punto más allá de sus cabezas, incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Si vieran lo difícil que era para ella, no estaba segura lo que podrían hacer—. Simplemente...Simplemente no estoy lista para esto.

Las garras de Jasper se clavaron en la tierra, pero Peter sólo asintió.

—Bien. —Su voz era neutra. Vacía—. Más vale que regresemos. —Se subió a la camioneta.

Alice anduvo hacia el lado del pasajero, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa con Jasper?

El vehículo se movió cuando Jasper saltó y se tumbó en la caja de la camioneta. Alice subió en el asiento y cerró la puerta. El viaje a casa pareció un velatorio. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y temor cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa de sus padres. Peter puso la camioneta en punto muerto, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Alice tendió la mano para tocar su brazo, pero retrocedió en el último momento.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, Alice. —La voz de Peter estaba inundada de dolor, y de repente deseó pedirle que la atara. Prometerle cualquier cosa, si hacía que los tuviera a él y a Jasper para siempre. Y eso, más que nada, la convenció de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Estaba dispuesta a perderse por ellos, y cada fibra de su ser luchaba contra esto. No había luchado con tanta fuerza para evitar la jaula de su padre, sólo para ser atrapada dentro de otra.

Alice abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola con cuidado detrás de ella. Peter cambió de marcha en cuanto ella dio un paso adelante, y permaneció de pie en la calle, mirando hasta que las luces traseras desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

3 Hombres lobos


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

_**Luzzz: me alegro que hayas encontrado mi historia y sip pronto la actualizare no te preocupes.**_

DESOLACIÓN

Cinco días más tarde, sentada a la mesa de la cocina, Alice bebía café con la vista perdida en el vacío. Asediada por sueños extraños, apenas había dormido las últimas noches. Su madre se desplazó graciosamente por la habitación.

—Buenos días, querida.

—Hola, mamá —por centésima vez, desde las revelaciones de Peter, pensó en como los agraciados movimientos de su madre, asemejaban los fluidos movimientos de una loba. Captó un retazo de ese extraño aroma, un olor a tierra, como en un campo recién removido, y a almizcle, como el sexo. Un aroma que nunca antes había notado, pero que ahora impregnaba la casa y se originaba en su madre. Apartando la inoportuna observación, fijó la vista en su taza de café.

Lilian se sirvió su propio café, sentándose frente a su hija en la barra del desayuno.

—Mamá, he decidido regresar antes...-Su madre la observó serenamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo antes?

—Mañana —desvió la mirada—. Supongo que siento nostalgia de mi casa.

—Tienes miedo.

— ¿Qué? —Alice la volvió a mirar, asombrada.

—Son Werewolves —No fue una pregunta.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. La mirada de Lilian no vaciló.

—Mis sentidos pueden haberse embotado con los años, pero aún reconozco a un lobo cuando lo veo. Y, no tengo dudas, te han dicho que la Sangre corre por tus venas también. De hecho, estoy segura de ello. He visto la manera en que oyes últimamente. Lo escuchas ahora. El susurro en tu Sangre. Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Alice.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No parecía haber razón para hacerlo. —Levantando la cabeza, lo consideró—. Si viviéramos en la finca, como tu tío, hubiera sido más fuerte. Pero la ciudad ahoga los susurros. Nunca pareciste sentirlos, así que no dije nada.

— ¿Por qué no querrías que lo supiera?

—No me creerías. Si no conocieras a Jasper y Peter, ¿te hubieras dado cuenta? —Sacudió su cabeza—. No hay muchos de nosotros. Era casi imposible que conocieras a otro de los nuestros...-Sólo de pasada, tal vez. Pensé que sería más fácil si lo ignorabas.

—Papá no es… —levantando las cejas dejó la frase inconclusa.

—Sabes que no lo es. —Lilian miró al vació por un momento—. En una ocasión, sin embargo, conocí a un par. Fuera de nuestro Were, quiero decir. Eran un par bellísimo, grueso pelo negro, ojos oscuros. De una rama italiana. —Sonrió—. Fue una deliciosa distracción, pero no los amaba.

— ¿Ellos te amaron?..-Su madre rio.

—No. Nos despedimos muy amigablemente. —Su expresión se volvió seria—. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Aly se encogió de hombros—. Mi decisión está tomada.

Después de tomar un sorbo de café, Lilian suspiró. —No pareces muy feliz con ello.

—Estoy… lista para volver al trabajo. —Hasta para sus oídos, sonó lamentable—. Por supuesto que el sexo es grandioso, pero apenas los conozco. —La mirada de Lilian parecía llena de reproches—. No los amo—insistió.

Su madre la miró fijamente por largos momentos. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero los oscuros ojos de Lilian eran melaza, atrapándola en ellos. Su madre se recostó sobre la barra.

—Déjame decirte lo que creo. —Se ahogó en sus ojos. Sentía como si su alma fuera expuesta desnuda, y encontrada deficiente—.Creo que sí, los amas. Eso es lo que te aterra. Tienes miedo de entregarte a alguien, en cuerpo y alma. Alguien, que te haga cambiar las cosas. Como dar la espalda a la vida, que trabajaste tan duro para construir, en California.

—Ese discurso estaba tan cerca de la realidad, que la dejó con piel de gallina.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —su voz se quebró, al tragarse las lágrimas.

Las manos de su madre tomaron las suyas y las apretaron, lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos también.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre, dejé mi hogar, mi familia. Claro que nos visitamos, pero ya no vivo esa vida. Todo es diferente. El vínculo está intacto, pero la tierra está lejos y la ciudad apaga su llamada, día a día. Incluso ahora, otros lobos me preguntan cómo fui capaz de abandonar todo lo que importaba, solo para estar con un humano —sus manos apretaron más las de su hija—. No entienden, que nada importa sin él.

Allí estaba. La raíz de los problemas de Alice. Sus sentimientos por Peter y Jasper, hacían que todo lo logrado los pasados trece años, fuera un desperdicio. Nada más importaba, solo ellos. ¿Cómo aceptar eso? Como aceptar que, trabajar doble turno en una profesión que odiaba para pagar una segunda licenciatura, dejar sus raíces y mudarse al otro lado del país, trabajar veinticuatro horas al día, los últimos siete años, para que Hartmann Designs se convierta en lo que ella necesitaba que fuera… ¿Cómo aceptar que todo eso no significaba nada sin ellos? No podía. Tenía treinta y cinco años. Su vida, a estas alturas, debía significar algo.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron finalmente y Lilian se precipito al otro lado del mostrador. La abrazó, meciendo a su hija como cuando era una niña.

—Shh. Está bien, cariño. Todo va a estar bien.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo XOXO.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermana Citlalli Martínez y A mi Amiga casi Hermana Martha Pato.**_

_**Luzzz: me alegro que hayas encontrado mi historia y sip pronto la actualizare no te preocupes.**_

BENDICIONES

Los padres de Alice la llevaron hasta el aeropuerto, aunque no pudieron entrar a verla despegar.

—Promete que volverás pronto para otra visita —dijo su padre con voz ronca.

—Lo haré.

Durante todo el vuelo miró a través de la ventanilla, al vacío, poniendo mucho cuidado en mantener la mente en blanco. Fue un alivio, poder finalmente atravesar las puertas de su apartamento. Aquí estaría a salvo. Rodeada de todo por lo que tanto trabajó, sería capaz de sacar a Peter y Jasper de su mente.

Tirando las llaves sobre la mesa, dejó el bolso junto a la puerta. Revisó el contestador automático y sonrió al oír la voz de Bella cantando "Estaré en casa para Navidad", horrorosamente. Al parecer, había descubierto que sus padres eran extraterrestres y sus hermanos pequeños, engendros de Satanás, así que regresaban antes.

—Nunca mencionaste cuando estarías de vuelta, por eso quise avisarte que estaré en casa el veintidós, por si estás aquí y quieres compañía.

El mensaje debería haberle levantado el ánimo, en cambió la entristeció. Era una lástima que el viaje de Bella a casa, no resultara bien tampoco.

Al revisar el fax, encontró una copia del contrato con W&W

Producciones esperándola. "Te conozco —escribió Rosalie escribió en la carátula—, así que me adelante y te lo envío, porque no quiero que me llames a medianoche, la noche de Año Nuevo, para pedirme que te lo alcance inmediatamente".

Rosalie la conocía muy bien. Sonriendo entre dientes, se llevó la pila de papales, a la habitación con ella. Los dejó sobre la cómoda, con la intención de verlos después de cambiarse. Pero una vez en camisón, se sintió totalmente exhausta y se arrastró hacia la cama, rogando por una noche sin sueños.

No soñó. De todas maneras se levantó, al día siguiente, sintiéndose aletargada e irritable. Tratando de mejorar el humor, fue a la playa y vagó sin rumbo un par de horas, una de las pocas almas valerosas que salieron a enfrentar la densa lluvia. Luego se dirigió al centro comercial, por regalos para Bella y Rosalie, y otros pequeños presentes para las costureras empleadas en Hartmann. Cenó fuera y regresó al apartamento pasadas las nueve, agotada.

Los días que siguieron, eso se convirtió en rutina. Por primera vez, su apartamento parecía una jaula. Ya no era cálido y agradable. Lo sentía abarrotado y asfixiante. Entonces recorría la playa, los centros comerciales y los paseos, manteniéndose ocupada y activa. En el exterior, el incesante susurro en sus venas, era más fuerte, pero los ruidos de la ciudad, lo hacían más fácil de ignorar. Regresaba a casa tan cansada, que se dormía en el momento de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, y los sueños la dejaban en paz.

El día veintidós, sin embargo, amaneció de un gris enfermizo. Feas y oscuras nubes vertían torrentes de agua, inundando las calles. Se puso ropa abrigada y preparó chocolate caliente. Pensó en llamar a Bella, para ver si había llegado, pero una parte de ella quería estar a solas, así que se acurrucó en la cama con un libro.

El constante sonido de la lluvia, el chocolate tibio y el ritmo lento de la historia, se combinaron para hacerla sentir somnolienta. Dejando el libro a un lado, cerró los ojos, para descansar sólo un minuto.

Soñó con el océano, más exactamente la playa. Era un millón de granos de arena, bañados por suaves olas, calentada por el sol. Cangrejos y almejas, gaviotas y pececillos, tenía cientos de compañeros constantes. Pero el agua detuvo sus suaves caricias. Retirándose, la dejó, abrasándose con el inmisericorde calor.

Sus compañeros huyeron, abandonándola a los saltamontes y hormigas que ahora rondaban su superficie, pero incluso estos se fueron. Se endureció, su superficie marchitándose y quebrándose bajo el intenso resplandor.

Cada parte de ella estaba allí. Era un todo, como antes de que el agua la abandonara, más aún, porque las olas ya no se llevaban sus pequeñas partes hacia el océano. Pero nada se movía en su árida superficie. Nada se agitaba en su interior. Estaba vacía. Muerta. Sin aliento, se sentó en la cama abruptamente, aferrándose a su camiseta, empapada en transpiración. A tropezones, se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó un vaso con agua helada, lo bebió y se sirvió otro para llevarlo consigo al dormitorio.

La Sangre martillaba en sus venas. Desesperada por una distracción, tomó el contrato, de la esquina de su cómoda. Nunca antes lo había revisado. Sentándose en una silla junto a la ventana, comenzó a pasar las páginas. Todas y cada una de las cláusulas tenían dos pares de iníciales idénticas en ellas, aunque las formas manuscritas eran muy diferentes: DB. Ociosamente, giró el contrato y revisó la página final, en busca de los nombres que acompañaban las iníciales.

Todo comenzó a girar, al tiempo que dos firmas resaltaban en la página.

Jasper y Peter Whitlock.

Whitlock y Whitlock.

W&W Producciones.

Sus manos temblaron y los papeles cayeron a su regazo. ¿Lo sabían? Por supuesto que lo sabían, les dijo donde trabajaba. ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Porque nunca se vieron, por eso. Eran dueños de la compañía, sin embargo, era muy probable que tuvieran poco o nada que ver con las operaciones diarias. Peinó sus cabellos con manos inestables. No había razón para perder el control. Esto no cambiaba nada.

Pero lo hacía. Quedó con la vista fija en las firmas, en las líneas debajo de ellas. En su dirección, en Wyoming. Se sentía tan árida como el desierto en sus sueños, e igual de vacía. Dudó solo un instante, antes de doblar la página y metérsela en el bolsillo. Sacó una chaqueta del armario, tomó su bolso y llaves y se encaminó a comprar un mapa.

Al llegar a la dirección del contrato, descubrió que era una oficina de bienes raíces. El día anterior había conducido durante ocho horas, pasó una noche de insomnio en un sórdido motel, y condujo por diez horas más el día de hoy. Tenía frío, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Eran las ocho de la noche, era Nochebuena, y no había un motel a la vista.

El único lugar abierto era un restaurante, en la calle principal. Deslizándose en un reservado, ordenó café, luego, con la cabeza entre sus manos, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—¿Tienes algún problema, cariño? —Preguntó la camarera, cuando le trajo el café—. No estarás pérdida, ¿verdad?..-Alice se limpió las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, estaba… trataba de encontrar a Jasper y Peter Whitlock...-hurgando en su bolsillo, extrajo la arrugada página del contrato—.Tengo su dirección, pero resultó ser una oficina inmobiliaria...-La camarera, Ángela según la chapa abrochada a su pecho,

Asintió.

—Sip. Es porque viven muy a las afueras del pueblo. Sin dirección. Todo su correo va dirigido a Glen. De allí lo recogen una vez por semana...-Jugueteando con el bolígrafo, la observó fijamente durante un minuto—. No eres de por aquí. Obviamente...-pensó Alice, pero solo dijo:

—No.

—Tenemos nieve fresca para Navidad...-Permaneciendo en silencio, envolvió las manos alrededor de la taza, buscando su calor.

—Esa chaqueta no se ve muy abrigada —observó Ángela.

—No lo es. —La muchacha, evidentemente, buscaba hacer amistad, pero Alice solo quería que la dejara sola, para revolcarse en su miseria.

—Supongo que no quieres saber cómo llegar hasta allí… —caviló Ángela.

— ¿Me lo dirías? —dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándola sorprendida. La camarera se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que una cosita como tú, les pueda causar ningún daño. —Por la forma de expresarlo, se podría pensar que los conocía—. Te diré algo más, ni siquiera podrás entrar, a menos que te lo permitan.

Aquello sonó ominoso, pero se preocuparía después. —Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Ángela sonrió. —Me contarás como salió todo, ¿de acuerdo? —Con un guiño, arrancó una hoja de su libreta—. Tendrás que conducir un poco. Son más o menos dos horas de camino, pero de noche y contigo, que desconoces las rutas, podrían ser más.

Alice asintió. Inclinándose sobre la mesa, Ángela dibujó el mapa y le explicó cómo llegar. Bebiéndose todo el café, más por su calor que por otra cosa, regresó al coche y se puso en camino otra vez. A las once, subía trabajosamente por un sinuoso camino de grava, en algún lugar de Absaioka Range. Al menos, Ángela lo había llamado así. Los faros delanteros dieron con algo gris, más adelante, y deteniéndose, bajó a mirar.

Una cerca de más de dos metros de altura, cruzaba el camino. Estaba hecha de una especie de malla flexible de metal, que se tensaban con postes de acero, a intervalos de un metro y medio. Ángela le había prestado una linterna, y la encendió, para descubrir que la cerca se internaba entre los árboles y continuaba serpenteando en la distancia.

Estudiando el portón, Alice encontró que tres pesadas cadenas lo aseguraban, una en cada extremo superior e inferior y otra en el medio. No vio un intercomunicador o cámaras de ninguna clase. Nunca sabrían que estaba aquí, pues no la esperaban.

Examinó el portón nuevamente. Otra barra corría por la parte superior de cada sección, entre las piezas verticales. Suspirando, regresó al coche y aparcó lo más próximo a la cerca posible. Apagó el motor, trepó al techo y trató de alcanzar la barra superior, pidiendo fervientemente, que no estuviera electrificada.

Sus dedos no se chamuscaron, entonces se elevó, forcejeando con un pie, hasta que logró cruzar una pierna, y así se dejó caer al suelo, del otro lado. Había al menos noventa centímetros de nieve, y, sacudiendo la cabeza, emprendió la marcha con dificultad por el camino. Estaba

Convirtiéndose en un hábito, congelarse el trasero en la nieve por estos dos.

Excepto que ya no sentía frío. De hecho, estaba acalorada. Demasiado acalorada. Deteniéndose, se quitó el ligero abrigo que, hasta este punto, había parecido tan inadecuado. Así estaba mejor. Una fuerte brisa enfrió sus ardientes mejillas. Alice extendió los brazos y alzó la cara al cielo, cerrando los ojos. El suelo bajo sus pies, parecía pulsar al ritmo de su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y las medias. Parándose, enterró los pies en la nieve, hasta sentir la dura tierra debajo. Sí. Podía oírlo ahora, una cadencia que cantaba con el ritmo de su Sangre. Estaba ardiendo. Se deshizo de la camiseta, jadeando cuando el frío aire de la montaña secó la transpiración de su piel. Peter,

Pensó. Un sonido subió por las plantas de sus pies.

El rasguño de una garra contra la piedra. Venía desde el noroeste, y giró en esa dirección. De pronto, estaba corriendo. Volando entre los árboles

Como un ciervo, se abrió al canto, dejando que la Sangre la guiara. Corrió al centro de un claro, rodeado por árboles grandiosos y altos, como nunca antes vio. Sus pies se negaron a seguir, inmovilizada en una exuberante hierba verde, que era imposible existiera a estas temperaturas. Una brisa tibia le acariciaba el rostro.

Sintió una ola de felicidad tan grande que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. De este modo se había sentido, cuando entro a casa de sus padres, algunas semanas atrás. Era como ser bienvenida a casa. Continuo disfrutando de la serenidad por un momento más, luego la ansiedad creció. Trató de sentir a Peter nuevamente, pero no pudo.

—Jasper —susurró. El claro estaba quieto y silencioso. Incluso la brisa se detuvo. Era como si la tierra misma estuviera esperando. Esperando algo de ella.

—No sé lo que quieres —gritó—. ¡Por favor! —las palabras desaparecieron, tan pronto como las dijo, silenciadas por el aire quieto.

Trató de moverse otra vez, pero la tierra la sujetaba, silenciosa y paciente.

—Por favor —susurró, cayendo de rodillas. Al mirar hacia arriba, notó una losa de piedra, semienterrada en el centro del círculo, que no había visto antes. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Aire tibio acariciaba sus mejillas. Dio otro paso, y otro, hasta detenerse frente a la piedra.

Una depresión, hueca, se hallaba en el centro de la losa, desde la cual un fragmento de obsidiana, reflejaba la luz de luna. Alcanzó el trozo de vidrio y lo levantó cuidadosamente. Una súbita imagen de sangre, corriendo en finos riachuelos sobre la piedra, la obligó a soltarlo. Alice se arrodilló frente al altar, descansando la cabeza contra la fría piedra. Estaba asustada, pero más la atemorizaba perder a Jasper y Peter para siempre.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Si es lo que debo hacer. —Cerró los ojos, temblando cuando las imágenes de sangre, surgieron en su mente una vez más—. Los amo.

Al abrir los ojos, la grama, los árboles, la piedra, todo había desaparecido. Se encontró arrodillada, en un sendero nevado, contemplando un círculo de luz de luna sobre el suelo. Se puso de pie. Había sido puesta a prueba. ¿Logró superarla?

Mientras caminaba, la tela de los pantalones mojados se adhería a su cuerpo, como un lastre, con cada paso. Deteniéndose, se deshizo del molesto atuendo. Un rayo de luz de luna manchó sus formas. De la misma manera, se deshizo de toda la ropa interior, girando con los brazos en alto permitiendo que los rayos de luna la bañaran.

Una ramita se quebró detrás de ella y la hizo girarse. Brillantes ojos azules la apreciaban fijamente, desde detrás de los árboles. Otra rama sonó a su izquierda. Otro par de ojos azules la estudiaban desde las sombras.

—Atrápenme —susurró, luego se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Su Sangre cantó. Brincando entre los árboles como un hada de los bosques. Peter apareció frente a ella, riendo y bailando, lo esquivó. Jasper se acercó hacia ella desde la derecha, y Alice giró entre las sombras. Cuando resurgió en el claro, no se sorprendió. En esta ocasión, la hierba surgía bajo sus pies, sumando su ligereza a cada paso. Corrió hasta el altar y tomó el oscuro filo. Vaciló solo un momento, sintiendo nuevamente una afilada lengua de miedo, luego se recostó sobre la fría piedra.

Peter y Jasper saltaron al claro y se detuvieron repentinamente cuando la vieron. Se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre el altar. Alzó una mano. Con la Sangre martillando en su cabeza, trazó el filo de la obsidiana sobre la gruesa vena azul, en el pliegue de su brazo.

La sangre fluía, goteando de su brazo, depositándose en la cavidad entre sus piernas. Los gemelos avanzaron lentamente. Jasper la alcanzó primero, poniendo sus grandes patas delanteras sobre la piedra, mirándola a los ojos. Alice se tambaleó, sintiéndose mareada. Peter la empujo suavemente por el brazo.

Levantó la mano, observando fijamente el objeto filoso. Jasper miró al cielo, dejando al descubierto su suave pecho. Negó con la cabeza, pero la boca de Peter la apretó apenas por el brazo, tirando suavemente. Cerrando los ojos, hizo un tajo de izquierda a derecha. Pudo sentir la sangre de Jasper escurriendo por sus piernas. Abriendo los ojos, respiró profundamente para mantener alejada la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarla. Observó como su sangre, su vida, se unía a la de ella en la cavidad.

Jasper descendió de la roca y Peter ocupó su lugar. La mano de Alice tembló, mientras guiaba el filo hacia su piel. Con un rápido movimiento, hizo el corte, y su sangre también fluyó sobre ella, llenando la depresión superficial hasta el borde. Peter retrocedió, y la luz de la luna pareció converger en un sólido y brillante haz, suspendido sobre el altar. Mirando hacia arriba, Alice vio algo que no sería capaz de describir, una criatura sorprendentemente hermosa, aunque increíblemente antigua, compasiva y terrible, amorosa y vengativa.

La visión gesticuló, y el suave golpeteo de la lluvia comenzó, rico y oscuro lodo llovió sobre la roca, salpicando en la cavidad. Momentos después la oscura precipitación se detuvo. Una mano resplandeciente se deslizó sobre la depresión y la hizo desaparecer, reemplazada por un cuenco de barro. La visión lo levantó, ofreciéndoselo a Alice. Una voz llenó el claro, aunque fueran palabras sin sonido, sentidas antes que oídas.

—Lo que la Diosa ha vinculado, solo la Muerte puede separar...-Tomando con manos temblorosas el cuenco, lo aferró. Inspirando profundamente, lo llevó a sus labios. El líquido espeso y rico bajó como miel, dulce y madura. Bebió hasta dejarlo vacío, pero al depositarlo sobre la radiante mano, estaba lleno nuevamente. Jasper se adelantó y el recipiente fue Presentado ante él.

Alice se recostó en el altar, apreciando la belleza de la Diosa al tiempo que Jasper bebía. Cuando hubo terminado, fue el turno de Peter. Adelantándose bebió, en tanto la Diosa acariciaba su piel bendiciéndolo.

Mientras lamía la última gota, el mundo comenzó a girar. Alice se aferró a los bordes de la roca. Era capaz de sentirlo todo.

Su cuerpo era la tierra. Cada brisa acariciaba su piel, cada pequeño pie y garra encontraba asidero en su alma. Podía sentir a las criaturas nocturnas correteando en la oscuridad, alrededor del claro, atraídos por la Diosa. Jasper saltó sobre el altar. Alice abrió sus piernas, ofreciéndose a él.

Su áspera lengua la acarició y ella tembló en éxtasis, sus sentidos agudizados, notaban el toque en cada poro. Él gruñó, y, transformado, la abrió completamente con sus manos, su lengua resbalando dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar de placer. Moviéndose, la cubrió con su cuerpo, tomándole la boca con la suya, haciéndola probar su propia y salada esencia en su lengua. La Diosa, cernida sobre ellos, observaba.

Un millón de ojos miraban desde la oscuridad, pero a Alice no le importó. Empujando Jasper a un lado y hacia abajo, rodó para montarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos se nublaron por la necesidad, cuando se resbaló hacia atrás y recorrió ligeramente con la lengua, su turgente polla. Sujetándolo con una mano, para empalarse en él, suspiró su contento mientras la llenaba. Alice se amoldó a él, moviéndose rápidamente, desesperadamente. La respiración de Jasper se tornó irregular, su boca comenzó a sobresalir y pequeños pelos brotaron en su frente.

Se arqueó, mientras ella se asentaba, empalándose en su polla, jadeando ante la profundidad de la penetración total. Elevándose, la tomó por la cintura y la miró. Mitad humano, mitad lobo, sus ojos estudiaron su rostro, sus labios retrocedieron, dejando brillantes colmillos a la luz de la luna. Alice sintió su corazón latiendo rápido y fuerte, su ritmo igualaba el de ella.

—Sí —suspiró—. Márcame. Soy tuya. —Sus dientes penetraron su hombro, y el calor en su centro se volvió incandescente, cuando la semilla de Jasper y su sangre fluyeron, uniéndolos. Haciéndolos uno.

Alimentando las llamas del deseo, hasta que el placer fue más de lo que pudo soportar, llevándola a levantar la cabeza y aullar a la noche. Tiritando en tanto la sensación se alejaba, la tibia descarga de Jasper en su interior, disminuía. Sin fuerzas, salió de él.

—Gracias —susurró él, y ahuecando las manos en sus mejillas, la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Te amo —dijo ella, y él la abrazó fuerte—. Nunca me sueltes—susurró.

—No lo haré —dijo, liberándola. Salió del altar, pero lo podía sentir aún muy profundamente, su agarre, en su corazón, era una tangible y vívida presencia.

El alocado pulso de Alice se aceleró cuando Peter se acercó. Parecía más magnífico que nunca, un señor en su elemento y se sintió maravillada ante la idea de ser la única dueña de su corazón, para siempre. Él ubicó sus patas delanteras en la losa y su majestuosa verga brilló a la luz de la luna. Ella lo observó por debajo de las pestañas y se giró, apoyando la cabeza en la losa, empujando su culo alto, abrió las piernas para presentar su chorreante sexo ante él.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo cuando la punta de una garra tocó la cavidad en su espalda, resbalando luego entre sus nalgas, para estimular el apretado frunce allí, la punta deslizándose dentro, en

Tanto Alice gemía. Llevando las manos a su trasero, sostuvo sus nalgas abiertas, entonces él deslizó su garra, suave como vidrio, dentro y fuera hasta dejarla sin aliento, soltándose, sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de él mientras el placer bailaba en su interior.

Cuando hubo pasado, la lamió entre las piernas, colocando luego sus grandes patas a cada lado de ella. Empujando, el mojado pelaje hizo cosquillas a su coño. Gimió, mirándolo sobre su hombro, mientras lenta, muy lentamente guiaba la punta de su verga entre los labios de su coño.

Alice se aferró al altar, su coño estirándose, el dolor de la penetración solo aceleró el pulso de placer que tronaba en sus venas. Se detuvo cuando lo oyó tomar aire con un agudo siseo. Se amoldó a ella, con el suave bajo vientre ceñido a su espalda y el enorme hocico apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros. El jadeo caliente soplando en su oído comenzó a enroscar la espiral de placer que se formaba en el vientre de Alice. Su coño se apretó, él inspiró profundo y un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta.

La punta de su vaina se expandió, haciéndola sentir su resbalosa y caliente polla, abriéndose paso en su interior. Ella comenzó a empujar con las caderas, pero Peter la mordió suavemente en el hombro, para apaciguarla. Gemía, en tanto su carne la llenaba, su miembro flexible ondulaba, enviando ardientes ramalazos de placer que pulsaban a través de su coño.

Lo sintió hallar resistencia al extenderse, su polla, en toda su longitud,

Llenándola completamente, entonces se movió y ya no pudo pensar en nada. Su polla se movió, no, sus caderas, extendiéndose y retrayéndose dentro de ella. Lentamente al principio, haciéndola lloriquear, manteniéndola inmóvil, pues la mordía en el hombro cada vez que intentaba moverse.

Después aceleró, hundiéndose una y otra vez, los cortos y gruesos pelos de su vaina la pinchaban en el coño con cada penetración, haciéndola proferir agudos grito de deleite y enviando deliciosos temblores de excitación a través de ella. La respiración de Peter cambió, enardeciéndola. Su coño se apretaba y aflojaba al compás de su superficial y rápido jadeo.

—Tuya —susurró—. Tuya, para siempre...-Peter elevó la cabeza, soltando un ensordecedor aullido, y entonces sus colmillos la penetraron.

—Sí. ¡Oh, Peter, sí! —su gran boca se cerraba en su hombro, chupando y lamiéndola suavemente.

Ella gritó su nombre mientras se corría, una y otra vez, la polla de Peter bombeaba rápidamente, como nunca antes sintiera, forjando un calor que la llevó una y otra vez sobre el borde, cada clímax formándose antes que el anterior se disipara. Continuo empujando hasta que la base de su polla se expandió, y lo dejó paralizado, con su caliente esencia derramándose en ella. El mundo pareció estallar, y Alice se sintió flotar en un mar de estrellas.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, la única luz era la nacarada evanescencia de la luna. La manifestación de la Diosa había desaparecido, aunque su presencia aún era perceptible en el lugar sagrado. Jasper y Peter yacían junto a ella en el altar, sus cuerpos cálidos contra el suyo. Ella se acomodó y ellos se removieron, Jazz suspiraba en sueños. Peter abrió los ojos. Alice sonrió.

—Regresaste —dijo Peter...-Ella asintió.

—Me alegro.

—No hay accidentes —susurró ella—. Los tres estábamos predestinados.

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad—. Siempre lo supe.

—No puedes quedarte en California —murmuró Jazz en su oído—, está demasiado lejos. Ahora que el vínculo está completo, no puedes vivir alejada de la tierra.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice. Jazz se levantó, apoyándose en una mano para observarla a la luz de la luna—. Está bien. No me arrepiento. — Las palabras de su madre vinieron a su cabeza. Tomándole la mano, la llevó a sus labios y besó su palma—. No tenía nada. Ahora los tengo a ustedes.

Acariciaron su cuerpo, adorándola a la luz de la luna. El deseo despertó en su vientre. Un volcánico ardor, que solo ellos podían encender. Sentándose, tragó la polla de Jasper con su ansiosa boca mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la dura verga de Peter. Bañó a Jazz con su lengua, dejándolo bueno y mojado.

Tomando su mano, guio los dedos hasta su coño, cubriéndolos con sus cálidos jugos. Luego le tomó por sorpresa al abrir sus nalgas. Lamiendo su polla, murmuraba sobre él.

—Dilátame Jasper. Quiero tomarte. Ayúdame a prepararme. —Su polla saltó—. Mmmm. ¿Quieres hacerlo? —susurró.

Los dedos se hundieron en su culo, rápidamente, ávidamente. Alice contoneó las caderas, saliendo al encuentro de sus empujes y chupándolo avariciosamente, mientras la estiraba con círculos cada vez más amplios. Introduciendo un segundo dedo, los hundió, una, dos, tres veces, en tanto continuaba con los círculos. Alice apretó los muslos y contrajo sus nalgas, mientras el orgasmo la dominaba, su pulsante ano aferrando sus dedos una y otra vez. Con los ojos brillosos, Peter la observó, y acarició sus muslos.

—Eso es, nena. Amamos ver cuando te corres.

Gimiendo, se movió, obligando a Jasper a retirar los dedos. Se puso en cuclillas sobre él, enfrentando sus pies, con las mejillas de su trasero totalmente abiertas.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró Jazz.

Peter alcanzó y sostuvo la polla de su hermano en posición, mientras ella descendía. Vacilando cuando la cabeza del pene, que apenas la había penetrado, la estiró hasta causarle dolor. Peter deslizó un dedo en su coño, mojándolo con sus jugos para después masajear, con él, los bordes de su ano mientras comenzaba a bajar, centímetro a centímetro, determinada a tomar tanto de Jasper como le fuera físicamente posible. La ayuda de Peter aliviaba el dolor.

De hecho, sus sutiles movimientos eran un contrapunto tan erótico, que Alice se paralizó, atrapada en medio de otro orgasmo.

— ¡Oh, diablos! —Jadeó Jasper, al tiempo que ella se apretaba alrededor de él—. ¡Oh, sí!

El clímax solo la volvió más ansiosa por tomarlo. Excavando en su coño, cubrió luego la polla de Jasper con sus jugos. Estirándose, urgió a Peter, a que se colocara entre las piernas de Jazz. Tomándolo de las manos, las puso sobre sus hombros, llevando luego las manos de Jazz a su cintura.

—Ayúdenme —los instó con urgencia...-Peter presionó suavemente sus hombros, en tanto Jasper apretaba su cintura, para penetrar superficialmente, luego con más ímpetu, a medida que el apretado orificio se amoldaba a él.

— ¡Peter! —gritó Alice.

Sabiendo lo que ella deseaba, se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su hermano, introduciendo su propia y trémula polla en su coño, mientras era penetrada en el culo por Jasper.

—Oh, Diosa —susurraba ella—. Sí. —Peter presionó más fuerte, usando las manos en los hombros para nivelar sus empujes, ayudando a Jasper, en el proceso, a enterrarse más profundo—. Sí. ¡Sí!

Sus ansiosos gritos destrozaron cualquier apariencia de control que los hermanos mantuvieran. Arremetieron en ella, que gritó triunfal, cuando la polla de Jasper se hundió completamente.

—Sí, sí —sollozaba—. Tómenme, por favor. Los dos.

Las manos de Peter se unieron a las de Jasper en su cintura, manteniéndola inmóvil, mientras daban una última y poderosa estocada. Los anillos en la base de sus pollas comenzaron a inflamarse, y Alice jadeó cuando Jazz estiró su ano dolorosamente. Pero entonces ambas pollas se encontraron, dentro de ella, y el dolor fue olvidado en tanto atrapaban su tierna carne entre ellos, las pulsaciones de su liberación la condujeron a otro frenético clímax, mientras los tres se volvían uno, en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando el éxtasis conjunto se disolvió, Jasper se sentó, envolviendo sus brazos en torno a su cintura, descansando la mejilla en su espalda. Peter la abrazó por los hombros, la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cuello. Se abrazaron por largo tiempo, Alice estremeciéndose con breves mini clímax, al sentir sus pollas reducirse en su interior.

Finalmente, yacieron en el altar una vez más, Alice refugiada entre ellos, tibia a pesar del frío aire nocturno, cómoda a pesar de la rígida piedra bajo ellos. Peter habló de sus planes para el futuro. Estaba determinado a hacer su relación oficial tan pronto como el juez de paz abriera su oficina el lunes. Comenzó a arrastrar las palabras, cuando habló de las posibilidades de seguir trabajando con Rosalie.

—Aún puedes diseñar para ella —murmuró. Alice asintió.

—Puedo armar los prototipos y enviárselos a Rosalie. Ella puede supervisar los duplicados.

—Y puedes viajar Aly —señaló Jasper—. Esto no es una jaula. Sólo que no puedes permanecer alejada de la tierra por largos períodos de tiempo

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo estar alejada de ustedes por largos períodos de tiempo.

Jasper sonrió, soñoliento. Alice oyó como sus respiraciones se ralentizaban y observó sus rostros suavizarse ante el sueño. Mirando al cielo, agradeció a la Diosa por traerlos a ella. No necesitaba una ceremonia civil, para saber que Peter y Jasper le pertenecían, ahora y siempre. Ya estaban casados ante los ojos de la Diosa, que la había regalado con dobles bendiciones en esta, la más sagrada de las noches.

Alice suspiró su contento. Dos veces desposada. Rio entre dientes, maliciosamente. Dos veces amada. Descansó una mano en su vientre, sintiendo desde ya las dos vidas que se removían en su útero.

Dos veces bendecida.

FIN

_**HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE:**_

_**RACHEL Bo.**_

_**DOS VECES BENDECIDA**_


End file.
